Love Overcomes All Boundaries
by Renesmee27
Summary: "Patch...the person who was most important to me. The person who knew me; who saved me endlessly. The person who I knew loved me, and the person who I loved. We would have to battle it out. There were no two ways about it. And there was nothing I could do." As the war between Fallen Angels and Nephilim descends upon Patch and Nora, can their love survive its greatest test?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this was just a story I thought of. It's continuing from the end of _Silence_. I'm not a professional, or anything, but I hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Becca Fitzpatrick does.**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly, and it was one of those perfect cloudless-blue days. The grass was lazily swaying, tickling my legs every few minutes. It was a gorgeous day. But that wasn't why I was so happy. The reason for <em>that<em> was because I was planning on spending a normal day with my boyfriend. Or at least as normal as you could get when your boyfriend was a fallen angel, his girlfriend was Nephilim and they were both sworn enemies. But hey, life isn't perfect. I took out my Physics textbook and started memorising formulas that I would need to know for the test next week. Spending a perfect day revising was definitely _not_ my idea of fun, but for the past 2 weeks I had only just managed to scrape passes with straight C's – because nearly all of my free time had been taken leading the Nephilim army.

I bent my head over the textbook and started going over the formulas. I heard Patch's breath tickle my ear and tried not to get distracted.

"I can think of a billion other things we could be doing apart from studying" he whispered against me, kissing my neck. "Remind me again why we're doing that?"

"Because," I said "this was the only way my mom would let me and you out of the house alone, uncensored. And for once, I do actually want to do what my mom thinks I'm doing."

"But that's boring. You know, I can see why you don't have much of a social life"

I was about to answer him when I heard the phone ringing. I flipped it open and saw Vee's Caller ID. I pressed answer.

"Vee, is this important? Because I'm kinda –"

"Okay babe, so I'm thinking you and me go shopping, because I need some serious shopping therapy"

"Vee, I'm kind of busy"

"Doing what?"

"Studying"

"Excuse moi? Since when did my best friend choose studying over shopping?"

"Since she's been getting C's for the past two weeks"

"Babe, if _I_ got C's in my exams, my mom would be proud"

"Sorry Vee." I apologised "It's just that I really need to do this. Why don't we shop next weekend?" I suggested

"Fine" she huffed "but next weekend you are _not_ pulling out on me again."

She cut the call.

For the next couple of hours or so, I studied as best as I could, and then decided to reward myself with some free time with Patch.

"So." Patch said "How's the leading going on with the Nephilim?"

I curled up against Patch on the sofa and sighed. "Okay, I guess. I mean, so far Scott and his two other Nephil friends are the only ones who are actually on my side. The others are not so happy I've quelled the uprising."

"Want me to do something about that?"

I gave a half smile at him. "Thanks, but I don't really need them to hate you as more than they already do. Most of them still hate that we're together -both Nephilim _and_ fallen angels."

A few minutes passed before Patch broke the silence.

"Listen, Angel, there's something I need to tell you."

I braced myself. "Okay?"

He took a deep breath. "Nora...because I was the one who brought Hank to his death...the fallen angels have made me leader." He looked deep into my eyes.

"_No_..." I whispered "but...but that means..."

He nodded, and I could see deep agonizing pain in his eyes. That meant that me and Patch would be going against each other.

_Patch_...the person who was most important to me. The person who had saved me endlessly from life-or-death situations. The person who knew me, inside and out. The person who I knew loved me, and the person I loved.

We would have to battle it out. There were no two ways about it. And there was nothing I could do.

Patch pushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead gently.

"I promise you, Angel" he said with conviction. "We _will _find a way through this."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo...what did you guys think? Did you love it? hate it? like it? Please rate and review, I want to know how to improve - I am open to constructive criticism.<strong>

**xRenesmeex - xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye," I whispered against Patch's lips, as I swung out of his motorcycle. He had driven me home after I had spent the night at his again, because once again, I was too tired to drive myself back home. Either that or his silk bed sheets had some kind of spell on them.

"I don't have to go now," He murmured back to me. "I can think of other things I would rather be doing. "

"Like what?" I breathed

"Like this."

He cradled my face in his hands and slowly, gently started to kiss me. I moulded my mouth into his, and soon we were in a world of our own – where Nephilim and Fallen Angels didn't exist, where our races weren't sworn enemies of each other, and where we could have some peace and quiet.

Patch ended the kiss far too soon, and I felt my lips pout.

He leaned towards me and his breath tickled my ear "Not that I wanted to do that," He breathed "but I would prefer to do this in a more private place where 6 year olds on their bikes can't see us."

He nodded his head behind me, and sure enough there were 3 kids on their bikes staring at us.

"Fine," I grumbled and made my way inside the house. I heard Patch give a low laugh as he followed me in.

My mom wasn't home due to the fact she and her boss, Hugo, had made a deal where she only had to travel for 2 weeks per month. Either that or we sold the farmhouse. To be honest, my mom wasn't happy about leaving me alone because ever since I had come clean to her and Vee about the world of Nephilim and Fallen Angels, as well as Hank being my kidnapper, she had become very paranoid of me. I had convinced her to take up the deal, after assuring her I'd call up everyday to check in with her.

I dumped my handbag on the table and swung myself on the countertop so Patch and I were the same height. Patch put his hands on my hips and kissed my throat, making his way up and then gently nibbling on my ear. For a guy who couldn't feel physical touch, he sure knew how to leave a girl wanting more.

I gasped in pleasure and wrapped my legs around his body – I wanted him to be as close to me as possible, both emotionally and physically.

He took his time, kissing my cheeks, my forehead, - even my chin, which made me giggle – before finally, my lips. I gently pulled up his T-shirt so I could touch his body – which was perfection in every way. It was the kind of body that modelled Abercrombie & Fitch, the kind of body that everyone was jealous of, and the kind of body I could never stop staring at. I traced circles and random patterns on Patch's back as he kissed me, wishing I could pause in this second of time, and live in it forever – because in this moment of time, I was so _happy_ and I had everything I could ever want.

It seemed like hours later when we stopped kissing, and I noticed that my hair was as wild as ever – big surprise – and I was out of breath, heart beating an unsteady rhythm.

Something that always seemed to happen when Patch was in close proximity to me.

"I have to go." Patch said "I have some business to take care of, but I'll call you later today, okay?"

I nodded, and he kissed me on my forehead before leaving and closing the door behind him.

I noticed I was still smiling. Shaking my head out of daydreams, I made my way upstairs to take a long, relaxing bath. I took my time, and when I came out, the smell of vanilla bath salts still lingered on my skin.

I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue silk camisole and made my way to my dresser, where I was intending to blow-dry my hair, when I paused. There was a slip of paper that was addressed to me. I opened it.

_Break up with your boyfriend now, or he gets it._

Everything seemed to slow down, and the words went in and out of focus. I felt frozen in place.

At the same time, a numbed part of my brain noticed my phone was ringing. And the caller ID was Patch.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO sorry I took so long with this chapter. Fanfiction is having a bunch of problems, and it takes me several attempts to login and upload this. I'll try to update every week (either Saturday or Sunday) so at least the chapters will come on a regular basis. Also, if you guys want to contact me, just send me an email on Fanfiction, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. <strong>

**Are you guys as excited for Finale as I am? I keep stalking Becca's twitter for new updates, haha. Have you read the first chapter? I haven't because sadly, I don't live in USA. Is there anyway you guys can give me any information on it? Pretty please with Patch Cipriano on top? :)**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, but I though it was better that way, because otherwise it would have been wayy longer. ****I hope you guys liked this chapter, but I personally don't think it's much. There will be more action on the way!**

**Please review and tell me what you think - I am open to constructive criticism :).**

**Love you guys,**

**Renesmee27 xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to slow down, and everything seemed to blur around me. The sound of my phone ringing broke through, and my heart thumped wildly as I noticed the caller ID was Patch. I closed my eyes and hoped I was in some sort of twisted nightmare I would soon wake up from – but the ringing continued. Knowing Patch wouldn't stop calling me until I answered; I fumbled for my cell phone.

"Hey," my voice was barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Patch immediately asked. For the first time since I'd been dating Patch, I wished he wasn't so attuned to me.

"Um, nothing. Vee's just pissed because I turned down her offer to go to lunch at Enzo's,"

"Liar."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Nora. I know something's wrong. What is it? You know you can tell me anything." He said gently.

I took a deep breath and made a decision. "Can I come over to your place? I need to talk to you."

"Sure. You want a ride?"

"That's okay. I'll be there in 15." I cut the call.

I threw on a hoodie and a pair of sneakers and began jogging to Delphic Park; I needed to do _something_ physical before I'd explode.

I had barely got my key out before Patch had opened the door and casually leaned against the frame.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Now that I was actually _here_ I was unsure of what to say. I couldn't exactly say _Hey Patch, sorry to bother you, but I think we should break up because some random person said so. Oh, and by the way, he said he might hurt you otherwise!_

"Um, yeah," I realized he was waiting for me to say something. "So, have you taken care of your business?"

"Actually, I finished just before I called you."

"Oh." I bit my lip and started fiddling with my earring and a long, awkward silence stretched on in which neither of us said anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Patch POV<strong>

_Something was definitely wrong _Patch decided.

As he assessed her from head to toe, he could see she was nervous for some reason. She was shuffling from foot to foot and her head was down as she fiddled with her earring. He suddenly noticed she was still outside.

"You want to come in?"

She looked up as if she had just realized he was there. She nodded and stepped inside. She was silent for a long time before she said anything.

"I found a note on my dresser after I had a shower." She said, attempting to sound casual.

Patch instantly picked up that this was the reason for her distress.

He played along. "What did it say?"

She turned around to face him directly. Even in a moment like this, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. "It said...it said to break up with you...otherwise you'd get hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Nora POV<strong>

"You believed them?" He took a step forward to me and pulled me into his arms, chin resting on my head. "It's just an empty threat, Angel." He said soothingly, rubbing my back.

"But what if it's not?" I sobbed into his shirt. I hadn't even noticed I had started crying.

"Shhh." He murmured. "I can handle myself. You know that. Don't let them get the better of you, Nora. No one's going to hurt me. Or you." His arms tightened protectively against me.

I stepped back from his embrace. "Can you Patch? Really? What if it's not just an empty threat? What if they mean it? What if...what if they set, like a whole _army_ of people against you to hurt you Patch? What are you going to do then?" I shouted.

"I'm going to be fine. I've been in worse situations before, and pulled through. Plus, I'm immortal, remember? Even if they do something, it's not going to be permanent." His voice was level, calm.

"_You don't get it! _This...this _thing_ I've been pulled into, this choice I've been forced to make...it's putting everyone I love in danger! Vee...and my mom...Scott even! Especially you_._ I can't handle it anymore, trying to...to protect everyone. I just...I just..."

Patch pulled me into his arms again and hugged me tightly, and I let him hold me, tears falling freely into his t-shirt.

I let go and made my way to the door. I noticed it had started to rain heavily.

"Where are you going?" He shouted over the pounding rain.

I turned around and I could already feel the pain, like tidal waves, threatening to come over me for what I was about to tell him.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Patch...I just can't...we're done."

I turned around to leave once more, when Patch grabbed my elbow.

"So this is how you want to end it? After all we've been through? You're just going to stop fighting?" He said in a low voice, eyes fierce. "Whatever happens, Nora, we can't be forced apart. But apparently, you've already given up on us."

He let go and shut the door. I noticed how soaked I was already and as I looked up at the sky, I felt like it was crying with me.

I got home, and without bothering to change out of my soaked clothes, went into bed and pulled the covers over me. I sobbed out my heart until the early hours of the morning, and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...what did you guys think? Don't hate me for breaking up Patch and Nora, but I felt it was neccesary for it to happen within the story. I hope I did Patch justice for telling part of it in his POV, it was pretty hard though, because he can be such a hard person to comprehend sometimes.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, but you can tell me whether or not you did by reviewing!**

**Talking about that, I want to thank the following people for their reviews, they really made my day! :)**

**TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine**

**virstew**

**Charlie**

**SuzieM**

**Nekonikky**

**Demi**

**choclate lover**

**ChuChieX3**

**and especially to Cherry-Chick14 for being one of the first people to review my story & for posting the link to Finale Ch.1 :)**

**Thank you so, so much for the amazing reviews, you guys totally rock - keep 'em coming!**

**Love you guys,**

**Renesmee27 xo**

**P.S Sorry for the long A/N.**

**Also, here's a clip from The Vampire Diaries, which is where I got the inspiration for this chapter from : youtube (dot) com /watch?v=DFPg9g9CCa4**


	4. Chapter 4

I was surprised when I woke up in the morning to feel tear streaks on my face and a damp pillow. I frowned. What could possibly-

My heart filled with dread as I recalled the memories of last night.

_Of course_ I thought to myself bitterly. I had broken up with Patch. I grabbed a pillow from underneath my head and screamed into it, and then threw it towards my right where it jumped harmlessly off my window and onto the wooden floor. I felt a sudden urge to throw something, punch someone, break something..._anything_, because of the stupid, stupid decision I had made.

Did I always have to do what was right? Couldn't my conscience shut up while I tried to treasure what l little happiness I had these days? Up until yesterday afternoon, Patch was one of the people I could rely on for that.

I closed my eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down, but I still felt a few tears escape. I felt a tug at my heart as I remembered Patch letting me soak his shirt in my tears as he closed his arms protectively over me last night, trying to reassure me.

I opened my eyes and glanced over at my clock. 12:19.

I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and stay in bed all day. I hugged a pillow to myself and a few more tears escaped as I smelt the familiar scent of leather, spice and mint. I breathed it in and could almost imagine him next to me, arms lazily folded behind his head with that cocky smile of his and his beautiful black eyes looking deep into mine with love.

The ringing of my phone cut through my daydreams. Stupidly, I hoped it was Patch, but my hopes were quickly shattered as I saw it was Vee. I pressed accept.

"Remember that shopping trip we planned for this weekend?" Vee immediately asked before I could even say hello.

Oh shit. "Of course." I say trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible.

"So we're still on?"

"Absolutely." I say firmly. It was suddenly the perfect plan to distract myself and stop thinking about Pa- other things.

"Great!" She squeals. "Where should we go first? I was thinking maybe Victoria's Secret, then Enzo's, and then maybe window shop afterwards."

"Sounds good. But maybe Enzo's first, because it's practically already lunchtime." I pointed out.

"Perfect! When should I pick you up?"

"Um..." I hadn't had a shower or even brushed my teeth.

"How about quarter to one?" she suggests.

"Actually, one sounds better."

"See you then, babe."

I got up and started brushing my teeth. I paused as I saw my face in the mirror. My eyes were red and my cheeks were blotchy. The perfect face needed when you were going shopping with your best friend. I finished brushing my teeth and started my shower, finishing in record time.

I opened my closet and bit my lip as I decided what to wear. I eventually decided on an emerald-green halter top with black skinny jeans and cream coloured flat pumps. I went to the mirror and started brushing out my wet hair, deciding to let it hang loose. I added on a sweep of mascara, some eyeliner and then some lipstick, with clear lip-gloss to give them some shine.

I shoved my phone and my purse into my bag, rushed down the stairs and grabbed my leather jacket from the hook just in time to hear Vee come in.

I closed the door behind me and opened the passenger door. Vee gave a low whistle as I stepped in.

"Lookin' gorgeous babe."

I smile at her and look her up and down. "Speak for yourself. You look great!" I say looking at her black jeans and silk top which suits her perfectly.

She winks to me as she steps on the gas. "I wish I was someone else so I could look at _both_ of us."

I laugh. A best friend like Vee was exactly what I needed now.

* * *

><p><strong>First, all my love to Anna Brander for two of the sweetest reviews EVER. Seriously, I was smiling all day, so thank you so much. They meant the world to me.<strong>

**Second, sorry for the short chapter. I was originally planning on having the shopping trip in this chapter, but I realized I would take some time to upload it if I did that, because I've been busy for the past few days and I will be until around next week. So, next week - the shopping trip with Vee & Nora. **

**Third, 9 reviews for my last chapter! THANK YOU. So, keep reviewing 'coz you guys totally rock at that :)**

**Btw, have you heard Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab? I swear the song was MADE for Patch and Nora.**

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter was kinda boring, more action will follow in the next couple of chapters.**

**Love you guys (seriously you rock),**

**Renesmee27 xo**


	5. Chapter 5

As we had discussed earlier, me and Vee headed towards Enzo's first for lunch before going to Victoria's Secret.

We had just sat down in our seats when a waitress came over to us.

She smiled. "I'm Jess. I'll be your waitress this afternoon. What can I get you?"

"I'll have the ravioli." I say.

"I'll have the steak."

"Any drinks with that?"

"Two iced coffee's please." We both say.

"I'll be back with that. It'll take about ten minutes."

Vee smiled. "Thanks."

We sat in a comfortable silence for about two minutes.

"You know," Vee started. "I must say, it feels so damn good to finally have a girl's day out after...well after forever."

I laugh. "It wasn't forever." I reminded her. "It's been...oh wow." I say realizing we haven't had one in months. "Well I guess I can see what you mean."

"So..." She stops speaking as the waitress puts down a tray of ice coffees on the table.

Vee nods at her and grabs the glass. "Thanks."

"So," She says sipping her ice coffee. "Are we after anything in particular then?"

I shrug. "I need a couple of new bras. That's all, really."

"Great!" She grins. "I can totally give you great input for this!"

I groan. "No way. Not _again_. The last time you did that and I wore it, everyone kept staring at my boobs."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well I'd rather they'd talk to my face..."

"But can't I just-"

"_No._" I said firmly.

"Fine." She grumbled.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, we were in Victoria's Secret, happily browsing the bras on sale, and having a light-hearted conversation.<p>

After a couple of minutes, Vee grinned at me and held up a leopard print bra. "Girl," she said " This is abso-frikin-lutely _purr-_fect"

I paused in my browsing and looked at her. "I don't really think that goes with your skin tone, Vee. And is that even your size? It looks way too small."

She rolled her eyes at me. "It's not for _me._ It's for you. It suits you completely! _And_ it's half off!"

"_Vee_," I spluttered. "That push up bra pushes way too much than I'd be comfortable with. So in short, thanks but no thanks."

"Pretty please? For me?" She gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

I groaned. "Seriously, we've been over this."

"Just try it on," she whined. "After that I _swear_ it's entirely your decision."

I sighed. Vee was practically bouncing on her feet. "Come on, come on, come-"

"Okay, okay!" I interrupted her flow of words. "But I'm just going to try it on."

"Yay!" she squealed. "You better show me what it looks like on you!"

Knowing there would be no point in arguing when Vee was like this, I gave a resigned sigh. "Fine."

I grabbed the leopard print bra and headed to the changing rooms. I grumble under my breath as I pull off my top and bra and try on the leopard print one. I sighed and put it on me, adjusting it slightly, and then clipping it at the back. Shaking the hair out of my eyes, I looked in the mirror.

Wow. Was that really me? I looked so...different. The bra added about 2 cup sizes. In fact, I looked kind of...sexy.

"Yo! You done in there?" Vee's voice seemed to come from far away.

Snapping out of my thoughts I called back out to her. "Yeah, um, I'm done."

"Open the door so I can see!"

I took one last glance at the mirror and unlocked the door. Vee came in and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oh. My. God. I am a genius! Babe you look _so_ damn gorgeous. I wish I was you!"

"You think?"

"I know! Oh Nora, please please buy it! It looks so perfect, it's half off...it would practically be a crime not to buy it!"

In the corner of the mirror, I see a sales assistant come up to hang up something on the display. She glanced at me and winked. "I think you better listen to your friend there. It really suits you."

I blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"See! Everyone agrees with me! C'mon Nora! You know you look fabulous in that."

I rolled my eyes. "Just because one person agrees, doesn't mean the world does, Vee."

"Come on! You look sexy!"

I bit my lip and stared at myself in the mirror, not answering her.

"Is that a yes?" She says looking at me hopefully.

"Okay. I'll buy it." I decided.

"Admit it. You think you look like a sex goddess."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>In the end, in addition to the leopard bra, I had found a pink lace bra as well as a black strapless one, surprisingly only totalling up to $57. If I was shopping with anyone else, I would assume we were done, after spending a total of 3 hours so far shopping – but I was with Vee, who was practically the Energizer Bunny. After dumping approximately 6 bags into the car (only one of them was mine – Vee had borrowed her mom's credit card, and almost ended up buying the whole store), we headed to Silk Garden, where Vee's plan was to try on all the dresses that looked good on her, take pictures and upload them on Facebook; and because I was with Vee who did not have the word "no" in her dictionary, I had no other choice but to do the same. Without the taking pictures and uploading them to Facebook bit.<p>

10 minutes later, Vee picked out 6 of her favourite dresses and I had found 4 that I liked.

Vee tried on all 6 and after some serious thinking, decided No. 2 and No.5 were possible contenders for her new profile picture. I, on the other hand had tried on all 4 but I didn't particularly want them.

After changing out of her clothes for – hopefully – the last time, Vee held up the black strapless dress (No.2) and the dark purple dress (No.5) to the assistant. She smiled at her. "I'll take these, please."

"I thought we were just trying them on, not actually buying them." I say.

Vee winks at me. "Babe, _I'm_ not buying them. Momma is." She says with a wicked smile on her face, holding up her mom's credit card.

"Wow." Vee says heading out of Silk Garden and into the parking lot. "We have achieved quite a lot today, I must say." I agreed with her.

With one hand, she dug into her purse and pulled out her keys, flashing them to the Neon, where it beeped open. Vee gave dramatic sigh. "Thank God. I though we would have too many bags."

"I think you had too many bags." I mutter under my breath, too low for her to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise in the next couple of chapters Patch WILL come back into the story. I know he hasn't really had much presence lately, but I swear, he will come back!<strong>

**Secondly - someone recently posted a kinda mean review about how I was copying what happened in Crescendo. I just want to emphasise this is MY story, and my version of what could happen after Silence. That was why - as you may have noticed - I disabled the anonymous reviews for a while. I will put them back on, but if someone does start putting mean comments on -I don't mind constructive criticism - I will disable them again, because most people who review aren't a member of Fanfiction.  
><strong>

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I will be updating regularly from now on :) **

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Love,**

**Renesmee27 xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

We get into the car and Vee drives in silence for a while.

"Is something wrong?" Vee asks softly, stopping at a red light and looking at me.

I smile back at her, but it seems forced. "Just tired you know. I think I want to go home and rest my feet for the next 5000 years."

She frowns and looks at the road in front of her. "No, it's not that...you seem kind of sad."

I turn my head and look out of the window, and blink fast to prevent the flow of tears.

"I'm fine." I mumble.

"Hey," She takes my hand and squeezes it gently. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"Patch and I broke up." I blurt out.

"_What?_ Oh my god, he did NOT break up with you. I swear when I find that boy, I am gonna – "

I shake my head quickly. "No it's not like that, _I_ broke up with _him._"

"What? But – as much as I hate to admit it – you guys are like, perfect for each other. And, like totally in love last time I saw. Is it something to do with that, y'know, _stuff_ you told me?

"Kind of."

The day after I had sworn the oath to lead Hank's army, I had come clean to both my mom and Vee, and told them everything that they needed to know about my world. About how I was a sacrifice and Patch saved my life. About how Rixon was trying to kill me. About how Hank was not the man they thought he was. Everything.

"Well...you know how I said that I was now a Nephilim and how Patch was actually –"

"A sexy fallen angel? Yeah."

"Well...yeah. Anyway, in our world, Fallen Angels and Nephilim aren't exactly the best of friends." I say carefully. "I guess you could say there's, well kind of a grudge held, so Fallen Angels and Nephilim seen together are kind of frowned upon. Meaning me and Patch are practically mortal enemies."

We had arrived in front of my house now, and Vee was listening to me intently.

Vee softens her gaze at me. "Oh honey..."

"That's not it, Vee. A couple of days ago, I got this threatening note basically saying Patch would be _in_ for it, unless I broke up with him."

My tears were falling thick and fast, and Vee undoes her seatbelt and leans over and gives me a hug.

"And now Patch hates me!"

Vee fiercely shakes her head. "No way. I've seen the way he looks at you Nora. He could never hate you."

"Well, apparently he does." I say miserably. "Our last meeting together was _not_ a good one. He practically shoved me out his door."

Vee shakes her head. "He's just angry. Don't worry, he'll get over it. Then you two are gonna get back together, and y'all are gonna be the hottest couple in town again!"

"That's impossible Vee. I can practically guarantee you, if me and Patch are seen together in public, World War 3 is going to break out."

"But you weren't Nephilim when you got with him right? So technically you weren't breaking any rules."

"Yeah well, I am Nephilim now. And according to them, I'm breaking the most prestigious law."

* * *

><p>I dump all the shopping bags on the kitchen table, and whip out my phone to see if I had any texts or missed calls from my mom. I did have one text, as a matter of fact, but it was from an unknown number. It was probably meant to be sent to someone else, but I checked it anyway.<p>

_Nora, we need to talk. I'm so sorry for what I said. I never meant any of it. I was just acting stupid. Please- call me at this number. I love you. – Patch _

I inhale a deep breath as soon as I read who it was from. Why did my life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I be a normal teenage girl, worrying about zits on my face, and about what I was going to wear? I was supposed to be worrying about how fat I looked, not worrying about premature death.

But the plain truth was, I missed Patch. I missed the way his dark, mysterious eyes would gaze into mine and somehow cut to my soul. I missed being able to go to his apartment any time I wanted, and just _being_ there with him. I missed how we could cuddle on the sofa, Patch's arms so protectively guarding me, while he whispered sweet-nothings in my ears. I missed the feel of his lips on mine, and the way he could seductively kiss my neck, and leave me wanting more. I missed having a person who knew me better than anyone. I missed everything, and anything about him.

_But something bad might happen. We might get found out, if we're together, and we could get hurt. Very badly hurt._

_But you're just going to talk. And you are immortal. _The other part of me thinks. _Even if you were beaten up, it's not like you could die. And neither would Patch. Plus, you know Patch would fight for you, if it came to that. _

I scream out loud, not knowing what to do. Much as I was tempted to call Patch, I didn't want to suffer the consequences of that choice.

Then, as if my mind was made up, I grab my phone, click on the text message, and call the number. I knew I would probably suffer with the choice I had made, but I knew that whatever happened now, Patch would be my side, no matter what.

I bite my lip as I wait for Patch to answer.

"_Angel? Is that you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for this short chapter. Next time, I definitely guarantee a long chapter, plus some Patch :)<strong>

**Things are going to get more interesting in the next chapter, but until then tell me what you think! Do you think they're going to get back together?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter - despite it's shortness - but please review and tell me what you think! I do read each and every one of them, and they all make my day. They are so, so sweet, so THANK YOU. I love reading them.**

**And if I get 10 reviews or more, I can promise you guys the next chapter by Saturday :)**

**So keep reviewing!**

**Love, **

**Renesmee27 xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Angel? Is that you?" _Patch's oh so familiar voice whispers through the phone.

"_Nora?"_ He repeats.

"It's me," I manage to reply back, in my choked up quality of a voice.

"_I'm so, so sorry about the way I acted, Nora. I was angry, and I never meant to say what I said. I love you, and even though all the odds are stacked against us, I know we can work through this together, no matter what comes our way. I miss you so much." _He speaks quickly, almost tripping over his words. His voice sounds broken.

"Oh Patch," I close my eyes, and unsurprisingly tears trickle down my cheek. There's nothing more I want to do than to accept his apology, but another pessimistic part of me was saying that there was no way in hell we were going to pull this off.

"I miss you too." I whisper back, "So much, but-"

"_But what?"_ He interrupts.

"I don't think us being together is the best thing right now. I'm sorry-"

"_Are you serious?" _His voice sounds angry. _"Nora, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, okay? And I know we feel the same way about each other. How can you even think that us getting back together is not the best thing to happen right now?"_

"People can hurt us Patch. And if something happens to you, I could never live with myself." My voice is barely higher than a whisper,

"_It's my job to protect you."_ Patch's voice is more gentle now. "_And I promise you, I would never let anything happen to you. Ever."_

At this point of time, my brain was screaming at me to freaking say I would get back together with him. He was the best thing right now in my life and I was pushing him away. But if the Nephilim and Fallen Angels found out...

"_Can I at least see you? It's killing me to stay away from you." _He almost begs me.

I suddenly registered how tired I was. And how torn up I felt inside. I barely remembered the last time I smiled, let alone laughed. Patch made me forget all those things. He made me happy. Something I hadn't felt in a long time, and sooner or later my mask was going to slip, and show everyone what I was really feeling inside. I was almost too absorbed battling everything in my head, I barely even registered saying yes over the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Okay, so this was a pretty lousy update after almost a month right? <strong>

**I owe all my readers an apology - I am so, sincerely sorry I never updated when I said I would. Personal life got in the way, on top of the fact the internet wasn't working, PLUS I had writers block which was why I couldn't update until now. **

**I want to thank each and everyone of you for your patience, and your outstanding reviews, as usual, so I'm offering everyone a virtual hug! **

**Once again, I'm so, so sorry, and hopefully I'll be updating soon.**

**I love you ALL.**

**Renesmee27 xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

I was almost too absorbed battling everything in my head, I barely even registered saying yes over the phone.

I go through the motions of methodically putting on my clothes, simply opting for jeans, a top and a scarf. The only make-up I wear is a hint of mascara and some pink lip-gloss.

Then, I turn off my light and go downstairs, my mind preoccupied by Patch. _Was this a good idea? _ People wanted to hurt me. That wasn't surprising. But people also wanted to hurt Patch, and I was _not _okay with that despite the fact I knew he could handle himself. What I was worried about though, was the fact that if they – whoever _they _were – were to hurt me, that would automatically mean Patch stepping in to help me. And whenever that happened, he tended to think more with his heart than his head, and this was not necessarily a good thing.

Regardless, ignoring the voice of reason in my head, I get into my car anyway and head towards Delphic Amusement Park. Paranoid, I keep checking my wing mirrors to make sure no-one was following me. Apart from a red Volkswagen behind me that had turned into some other road a while ago, it appeared that I was safe. For now.

Leading my car into Delphic, I immediately find a parking space. I turn off the engine, put my head on the dashboard and clench the steering wheel, trying to ease some of my tension. My palms are sweaty, my heart is thumping.

It was silly to get this worked up over a note – which for all I knew could be an empty threat – but I somehow instinctively knew that this was no empty threat. This was very real. This note was based on years and years of hatred and war between Nephilim and Fallen Angels, which meant that I wouldn't be overstating anything when I say that they could bad, _very bad, _could happen to me or Patch if we didn't take it seriously. Patch, I knew in this kind of situation was all prepared to fight, but I was a coward. Until I was sure that it was safe for me and Patch to date publicly, I didn't want to risk anything.

But how could I _not _see Patch? To put it simply; I loved him, he loved me, and I knew from experience I would find it impossible to live without him. I wanted – no needed – him in my life, and if that was the case, how could I possibly pretend he was a huge part of my life?

With this thought in my mind, I head towards the derelict shed that I knew led to a warren of mazes, one of which would lead me to Patch. I twist and turn this way and that, hoping that I was going the right way. It appears so, because as I turn a particular corner, there is a line of light further up ahead, from an ajar door.

This was it. I nervously approach the entrance and cautiously push the door open, and gasp. The place is a mess. Literally everything was everywhere. Patch's sofa was overturned, papers were scattered around, and all the cupboards in the kitchen had been emptied of their contents.

In Patch's bedroom, it is exactly the same situation. Sheets are flung across the room, and his bed doesn't even look like a bed anymore. There is barely any room to walk. It looks like there's been some kind of tornado.

"Looks bad, doesn't it?"

Somehow, I am not startled by his presence. I almost expected him to try to surprise me.

"What happened?" I ask quietly, tracing the frame of the bed.

I feel him hesitate. "Around half an hour ago, three men came barging in. They kicked my door open, shoved me aside, and they stripped everything. It was like they were looking for something. Then when they couldn't find it, they left."

Finally, I turn around and face him. His clothes are out of place, and his hair is stuck up in random places, like it sometimes does when he runs his hair through it. He looks tired. It hits me like a bullet when I look at him, and it is only then that I realise – not to be cliché- that I can breathe properly again, that I don't feel numb anymore. It's like I left a piece of myself with him, and didn't realise it until I came back. I realise how much I have really, truly missed him.

"Do you think they were maybe looking for me?"

"No," He immediately shakes his head. "It must have been a small object, because believe me they looked in every nook and cranny," He furrows his brow. "But whatever they were looking for, they seem to think I might have it."

A thick silence fills the room, and Patch breaks it.

"So are you going to ignore the real reason you're here?"

"Patch, I don't know if it's a good idea –"

"Why, Nora? What good will it do either of us if we were to stay apart? We both know that the whole time we'll be thinking about each other."

"I know. I _know_ Patch. But I don't know what else to do! There's some kind of death threat for us if we're seen together, and _I don't know what to do. _Why should I risk that?"

"We're immortal, Angel. Whatever happens, we can never die."

"Well what if someone finds your feather and burns it and you get cast into hell, and I never ever get to see you again? Or what if they find some way to kill me, using devil craft? Do you think I could live with that? Could _you_?"

"How would I live without you? I would much rather have you by my side until the very end, rather than not be with you because of the chance something might happen to us." He steps towards me, eyes blazing with fire.

"Patch-"

"Listen to me, Angel. For once. I love you. I would do anything to protect you from any kind of harm or danger, and I will do my utmost to never ever let you leave me, whatever happens. I'll fight for you. I'd do anything for you, just to have you by my side. You're my everything."

I sniff, and wipe my tears with my sleeve. "I- Patch – I – I don't –"

He cradles my face delicately in his hands, like I'm fragile. "Please, Nora. I can't handle being away from you. I need you." He whispers.

More tears fall down my face, and before I know it, his gentle hands are wiping them away, and his beautiful lips are coming closer to me, inches away. I close my eyes and without thinking, I just let everything go, and lean closer to him, until our lips meet.

It's like fireworks have gone off, like I'm on top of the world, on cloud nine, like everything you've wished for has come true. It's like a dream, but at the same time it's very very real. It's like seeing the sun set on the beach. It's like I'm finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it is dedicated to all of you, the amazing people who take time out of their lives to read this. So THANK YOU. :)<strong>

**Thank you to all! :) I love you guys!**

**-Renesmee27 xxx**

**P.S Also, if anyone has any queries, or constructive criticism please do not hesitate to leave me a review or PM me. Otherwise, leave me a review anyway, because they keep me motivated to write. (hint hint). I absolutely love looking at the reviews/followers/favourites that I get for this story, and I DO read everything so PLEASE review. **

**10 reviews for this chapter, and I guarantee to update by the end of this month. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

After spending three hours tidying up Patch's apartment – thank god it wasn't that big – we had spent the last forty five minutes taking a well earned break.

Currently, we were in the middle of one of our many snogging sessions, one I was very averse to stopping. One of his hands were resting on my thigh, and one of my hands were hooked around his neck. Both of us were caught up in a frenzy of passion and urgency. Patch's shirt had been ripped off sometime during this, and my other hand was exploring his rippling muscles that felt hard and toned under my touch. Butterflies were in my stomach, and the air surrounding us was buzzing warm energy. We were caught up in our own little safe bubble.

Unfortunately, I knew it was late and I had to go home.

Reluctantly sitting up from my comfortable space on Patch's swanky bed, I push away my not-surprising wild hair away from my face. "I have to go." I sigh.

"No you don't." He says pulling me on to the bed so that we're lying facing each other. He tucks a strand of hair that has escaped behind my ear and then curls me into him protectively. _Five more minutes_, I think to myself, inhaling his beautiful scent. He smells earthy and minty. Definitely sexy. My head is tucked into his bare strong shoulders, and his messy midnight hair tickles my ear.

"Mmmm…" I murmur into him. "I could get used to this."

"Me too." He whispers. "You don't have to go home. You could always stay at mine."

"I don't think that's a good idea. My mom's due home tonight and she usually surprises me by arriving earlier than she's supposed to."

"Make an excuse. Say you have to sleepover at Vee's because you have a huge project to do."

"My mom would never believe that. She knows I'm a terrible liar."

"Then tell Vee to cover for you."

"Vee doesn't trust you, Patch. She likes you about as much as my mom."

"Angel, I don't want you to feel threatened by these people. Nothing will happen to you, because I won't let it. If you stay one night, and they find out, I'll deal with them. No one will lay a finger on you." His eyes darken at the last part.

I bite my lip, torn between the right thing to do…and Patch. One night wouldn't kill me. I should learn not to be so cautious and live a little. Besides, I knew one hundred percent that Patch would throw himself under a train before he let anyone touch a hair on my head. This knowledge, more than anything is what makes me oblige to his request. That, and the fact Patch never took no for an answer.

"Okay then." I would need to text my mom to tell her I was spending the night with Vee, and then I would need to text Vee to get her to cover for me.

He pulls me away from me and smiles. "Thank you." He gets out of bed unannounced and makes for his now tidy closet.

"Hey," I complain. "Where are you going?"

Instead of answering me, he throws one of his charcoal-gray t-shirts on the bed. Confused, I say "What do I need this for?"

"It's something for you to sleep in. I assume you weren't going to sleep in that." He nods towards my attire of skinny jeans and a top.

I take the t-shirt from the bed and sniff it. Pure Patch. I swing out of bed and head towards the bathroom. "I'm going to get changed."

* * *

><p><em>Me and Patch are walking down a lonely street. It's dark, but I feel safe because Patch is with me. It's cold, but I don't feel it because I'm smuggled into his body. I feel sleepy, and all I want to do is get into bed and cuddle with him. <em>

_Suddenly out of nowhere, Patch isn't by my side anymore. I am pushed into a wall and someone is strangling me. I can't breathe. _

"_Patch!" I try to call out, but my air supply is cut off and I can't say anything. I hear Patch swearing and screaming. He's screaming my name. He's telling me to try and fight them, to try and escape, and he will deal with them. He can't help me because at least six others, all stronger than him are restricting him. But I can't fight him. He's too strong. No, not he. There are two of them now strangling me. _

"_You will pay." They hiss to me. "We told you to stay away from him, and you didn't listen. This is your punishment." _

_I try to scream out Patch's name again, but to no avail. _

_Then I realise that there is no one there but the three of us; the two men strangling me, and myself. Patch is gone, and so are the others that were restraining him. I am alone, and I am completely at their mercy. I cannot breathe, and I am seeing black spots in my vision. I can feel tears streaming down my face. I try screaming, just once more, but no sound comes out. I try kicking at them, fighting them, but it doesn't work. I have no hope left. I cannot be killed, but I know they will do everything else to torture me and hurt me. No one can help me, because no one knows I'm here. Apart from Patch. But he has disappeared, and he was the only person who would be able to protect me in this kind of situation. _

_I don't know what else to do, so I give up. I stop squirming in their grasp and give up. The men seem to like this. They release me so I fall to the floor, where I lay clutching my throat and gasping, trying to get air. But they don't stop there. They push me down onto the floor. They look at me like fresh meat. I know what they are going to do to me. But I won't let that happen. Somehow, I manage to break from them and run. Adrenaline rushes through me and I am literally running for my life. I have to get far, far away from then. I cry for Patch but no-one is there. The street is derelict and abandoned. There is no sign of life anywhere. _

_Then I make the fatal mistake of tripping. The men laugh and push me down to the floor again. They are strangling me. I cannot breathe and I know this is going to end very very badly. I try to call out for Patch again, but sounds aren't escaping my mouth. I see black spots in my vision, and try to fight them again though I know it's no use…_

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of screaming, and then I realise it's me. Noticing this, I immediately stop. I release a breath to try and calm myself down. <em>It was just a dream. <em>I tell myself sternly. Well, a nightmare actually. Not only that, it was pretty much my worst nightmare. But it wasn't real. From this at least, I feel some form of relief.

I use the corner of Patch's t-shirts to wipe the remainder of the tears still running down my cheeks. _Patch. _Where was he? I had just noticed his side of the bed was empty, though it at least looked slept in.

"Patch?" I call out in a hoarse whisper.

No reply. I try again, still with the same results.

I wrap the duvet around myself for warmth and head towards the living room, where the light seems to be on.

My eyes take some time to adjust to lighting and when they do, my eyes widen and I suck in a deep breath.

"Oh my god." I whisper, looking at the sight before me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger! If you want to find out what happens next, leave a review, and I may just update on Sunday ;)<strong>

**Five reviews, and a guaranteed update by this weekend :)**

**Thank you all so much for reading! Hope y'all have a good weekend :D**

**-Renesmee27 xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my god." I whisper, looking at the sight before me.

It's almost like my worst nightmare is coming true right now. No, wait, my worst nightmare _was _coming true. A man, probably one from the Black Hand's army, is holding a knife against Patch. Only, it didn't look like an ordinary knife. It gave off a faint blue colour. I had a feeling this was not a good thing.

The man restraining Patch gives me an evil grin, and I notice two gold teeth. "Want to know what's so special about this knife, sweetheart?"

"Don't you dare call her your sweetheart." Patch hisses

The man gives a laugh, though I detect no humour. "Not exactly in a position to bargain, are you buddy? Now anyway, believe it or not, this lovely little instrument here has the power to kill your boyfriend."

I shake my head. "Patch is immortal. We both are. It's physically impossible to kill any of us, but nice try."

He gives a manic laugh. "Ya think you know everything don't ya? Well guess what. This knife is made from devilcraft, and that means I have the power to kill your boyfriend."

I gulp. Was this true? Admittedly, devilcraft played a part in the death of Hank, but apart from that I thought it had been eradicated forever! The Archangels had promised us!

If it _was _true, how was I supposed to help Patch? I was Nephil, yes, and stronger than I had ever been before; yet I also knew this man – Fallen Angel or Nephilim – was _much _stronger than me, possibly even Patch.

I try to stall him, to buy time to think of a plan.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Why, you, of course."

"Ha, try again. You'll never get her if I've got anything to do with it." Patch says

The man shakes his head at Patch, but says nothing.

"Why me?" I ask

"Are you kidding? You're the Black Hand's daughter. You're practically the most important person in the world right now. You've got a huge price on your head."

I stand up a little straighter. "I don't care. Say what you want, but you're wrong if you think there's a hope in hell of me willingly going with you."

He flashes his gold teeth again. "Well now, I never said anything about you going willingly with me, did I?" He touches the edge of the knife against Patch's throat.

"NO!" I gasp, instinctively stepping forward.

A glimmer of a plan begins to form in my head. I exhale a slow breath, cast my eyes down and try not to let anything show in my eyes, hoping I show the stance of someone giving up and caving in. "I'll do it."

"WHAT?! Nora, what the hell are - !"

The man cuts off Patch by touching the knife to him again.

"I-I have to do this Patch. I'm sorry." _Just go with it, okay? I've got this_

_You better have. I hope you know what you're doing, Angel._

The man smiles. "Good girl. I knew we'd come to an agreement! Now, if you'd just go stand in the corner over there."

I silently do what he says.

He puts the knife on the table to untie Patch's hands, and I see my chance. His back is completely turned to me, and I creep towards the table and grab the knife as silently as possible.

_Patch, I've got the knife._

Patch ever so slightly nods his head, and in a sudden movement, Patch turns around and pushes the man to the floor, and then uses the rope to tie his hands together. I walk over and pass Patch the knife.

"Start talking. _Now._" Patch commands, holding the knife to the man's throat.

Without the deadly knife in his possession anymore, he seems scared and smaller somehow.

"Never! I am under strict orders not to –"

Patch pushes the knife into his neck slightly, and a small bead of blood trickles out.

From my position, I see his eyes widening with fear, and the pace of his breath increasing.

"Okay! Okay I'll tell you everything I know, just please don't kill me!"

Patch releases the pressure from the knife, but still continues to hold it against his neck.

"Good." He growls. "Now you better make sure you're telling the truth or I'll make it my personal mission to make you regret it."

He gulps again. "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter is what you guys were hoping for, but if it's not, so sorry again :(. <strong>I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.<strong>**

****But thank you so much to all the reviews, I never thought I'd get so many while I was on a mini-hiatus, so THANK YOU. ****

****Love you guys, and hope y'all are doing well.****

****-Renesmee27 xoxo****


	11. Chapter 11

We're lying on the sofa, in front of the fire. Patch's arm is draped around me and a blanket is swamped around both of us. In any other universe, this would be considered a romantic setting; but in this case, it's ruined by the underlying tension in the air.

Just an hour earlier we had found out that I was Public Enemy #1, and that pretty much every Fallen Angel and Nephil wanted me dead, mainly due to the fact I had killed the Black Hand – someone who was taken to be immortal – and now I apparently had the power to take over the world. Not to mention, Patch and I were the leaders of our respected groups (Patch, Fallen Angels; me, Nephilim – though not by choice) and the outcome did not sound pretty.

"What will I do?" I whisper to Patch. The fire is roaring, Patch feels warm against me, but somehow I can feel a chill seeping right into my bones. I did not like the potential consequences of this discovery.

Patch sighs against me, and plays with my hair. "I have a few ideas,"

"Like what?" I say my voice growing louder."People want to _kill_ me! Anywhere I turn could be my deathbed. And not only that, what about my mom? And Vee? And _YOU_?"

Several scenarios roll into my head, none of them reassuring or comforting; rather they make me want to be sick and wish more than ever that I could be a normal human being. That idea was thrown out of the window, out of sight the second Patch came into the picture.

I'm standing up now, on a roll. "How will I be able to explain any of this to them? What if the next thing I know _they're_ dead, just because I'm trying to keep myself alive?"

"Nora…" Patch starts, but I immediately cut him out.

"And even then, how would I even know that I'd win? What if I lose and everyone's dead?"

"Nora…"

"But it's not that I'm most scared about," I whisper, turning my attention away from the fireplace, and facing Patch, my eyes locking with his. "It's _you_."

I feel the adrenaline draining away, and tears starting to build up in my eyes. "I love you." I whisper. "So much, and if I lose you…I lose everything. I won't have a reason to fight for anymore, a reason to live for anymore…"

I stop talking as I feel his strong arms envelope me, and holding me tight.

"Don't think like that." He says roughly. "We will get through this, and we will be together, and everyone's going to be safe. I promise."

A couple of minutes later, I've calmed myself down, enough that I'm not crying anymore, and my breathing is normal again. Wiping away the last of my tears, I look up into his beautiful endless black eyes, and think about how there's no one else I'd rather be with at this moment.

"I love you," I whisper

"I love you too, Angel." He murmurs, tucking back a piece of my hair and then placing his hand on my face, and pulling my face closer so he can kiss me.

We spend the rest of the night watching a movie - _Just Go With It - _picked for the sole reason I needed to watch some comedy to take my mind off things - laughter _was_ the best medicine after all -; and what better way to do it than with some good ol' classic Jennifer Aniston, and my hot boyfriend next to me?

In bed, with Patch's warm embrace, I sleep with the thought that as long as we're together, everything would turn out okay.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next day feeling more optimistic and in a ready-to-take-on-the-world-with-my-hot-boyfriend mood. The space next to me on his bed is empty, and judging by the empty bathroom, I assume he's downstairs making breakfast.<p>

After brushing my teeth and putting on my robe, I go downstairs ready to see his smirk, and a plate of hot food on the counter…except the kitchen is exactly the way it was last night. There are some dishes in the sink, the utensils are in exactly the same place and everything appears untouched.

I look out the window and see his motorcycle and Jeep in still there, and that's when I feel some panic settling in.

"Patch?" I call out. There's no answer.

"Patch, this isn't funny anymore!" I start running around the house like a crazy person, into every single room in his house, but he's not there, and my heart's beating faster and faster with no discovery of him.

Patch never leaves me, ever, without telling me exactly where he goes. Even if he leaves before I wake up, there's always a note next to me telling me where he is. There was definitely no note on the bed this morning, my phone was empty from any calls or messages from him, and he didn;t mention anything the day before about him going anywhere.

_So where was he?_

Tears running down my face, and a horrible feeling settling in my chest, I call his phone. I hear a ringing coming from our room, and I realise his phone is left behind. He never leaves his phone behind.

Patch is gone. Patch is missing. And I have no idea where he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing this, favoriting this, following this, etc. It really means a lot, and honestly it makes my day when I see that, so THANK YOU, and cyber hugs to all you beautiful people out there, I love you guys loads!<strong>

**Hope you guys liked this chapter (I feel so evil, leaving you guys on another cliffhanger...) and don't forget to review! I love reading what you think, and it makes me so happy :D**

**Thanks so much for reading, hope you guys are having a great day, wherever you are :)**

**Love,**

**Renesmee27 xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Patch's POV**

My first thought when I open my eyes is _what the hell? _

I don't recognise the place I'm in. It looks like I'm in some kind of basement. It's completely empty, and there is a single bulb hanging from the ceiling that is the only source of light in here; there are no windows whatsoever.

I realise at that point that I am lying down on the floor. I manage to get up into a sitting position, and then I stand up and start pacing the room, trying to fit the pieces together. I have no idea where I am. The last thing I remember is going to sleep, and then waking up because I heard a strange noise in the house, like someone was breaking in. I didn't want to wake up Nora and scare her, so instead I got up and went downstairs to the living room to check what was going on. Then, as soon as I entered the living room, I felt myself being injected with something, and everything went black.

I have no idea where I am, or what's happened to me.

The one thing weighing on my mind, however, more than anything else, was _Nora._

Was she safe? Was she kidnapped too? I hoped, at the very least she was safe. If I was the only one kidnapped, and she was okay – I could handle that. She'd be dying of worry, and she'd kill me when – or if – I came back, but at least she was safe.

On the other hand, if she was kidnapped too, I would never forgive myself for putting her in such a vulnerable position.

Right now though, I needed answers. Like _what the hell happened to me. _And then a way to escape. Assuming I could figure out where I was.

The thoughts are all still being processed in my head, when I hear footsteps, and then a door open. A man wearing a mask steps into the room, and I feel a sense of déjà vu. I feel like I've seen him before.

"Well, well, well. Finally awake now, are we? You've been out stone cold for about fourteen hours now. And now, we get to talk all about the little job I have for you." He laughed menacingly, and my brain clicks.

I knew that voice. I knew that laugh. I knew that man.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nora's POV<span>**

"Okay," Vee's telling me. "Calm down, Nora."

As soon as I found out Patch had gone missing, the first thing I did was call the one person I trusted more than anyone else in the world. Vee. She immediately rushed to Patch's house, where I was currently staying, in order to find some way to help me. Unfortunately, the only thing that had happened in the past few hours of her being here was seeing me panic.

I take a break from me pacing Patch's living room, and give Vee my death stare.

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" _ I shriek at her. "Vee, are you aware of the fact my boyfriend is missing, and I have no clue whatsoever as to where the hell he is?! He could be in _hell _for all I know and-"

"_Nora," _Vee says to me firmly. "Don't think like that. Patch's feather is safe and sound, and not to mention Patch can handle himself. He's strong, he's resourceful, and whatever happened to him, you know that he, more than anyone else, will find a way back to you. Okay?"

"I know that," I whisper. "But I still can't help worrying about him, and I have no idea how the hell I can even try to find a way to find him."

"I have a way," says Vee confidently

Slowly, I turn to Vee so we're face-to-face. "What do you mean you have a way?" I say half suspicious, half hopeful

"You know my friend Mark?"

"Mark from algebra?"

"Exactly. You see, he also happens to be a world class hacker _and _he owes me."

"Okay, so…"

Vee looks at me like I'm dumb. "_So, _we can get him to hack into all the CCTV cameras nearby, to see if we can figure out something about what happened. Maybe he was kidnapped or something and we'll be able to find the car that took him."

I sigh. "Vee, I live in almost the middle of nowhere. The nearest CCTV camera to my house is at least three miles away, and there's no guarantee that whoever took him would have used that road."

"Would you rather he tried to hack into the CCTV cameras and found nothing, or you sitting here worrying and doing nothing?" She challenged me.

"Okay. Call Mark."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Patch's POV<span>**

It's been two hours since he left with his 'job offer' - though it was more of a threat than any kind of offer.

I had no intention whatsoever of letting that slimy son-of-a-bitch have the satisfaction of thinking he's got me where he wants me – but the sacrifice for not doing it could be my life. Or Nora's. And her life was something I would fight for until my last breath.

I knew I couldn't leave Nora without saying goodbye. I had already decided to try and make peace with my fate, but not before letting her know why. That was the least I owed her. She would hate me for leaving her, and it would take her a long time to make peace with it, but I had no choice.

The past two hours had led me to a lot of thinking, and a lot of pacing. After some brief exploring of the basement, I struck some luck and found some blank paper and a pen. I decided I was going to write her a goodbye letter.

_Dearest Nora,_

_I have no idea how to start a letter like this, but I'll start by saying I'm sorry. I know you're angry, reading this letter, because if you are, it means that I can no longer be with you, because the worst has happened. This is a goodbye letter, Angel. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I don't have any words to describe just how much you mean to me._

_I love you. Insanely. You're my first thought when I wake up, my last one before I go to sleep. You're beautiful, and brave, and intelligent, and I know that no matter what happens to me now, you'll be okay on your own. It'll be a while before you make peace with what's happened to me, and a while before you start to move on with your life, but you have great people surrounding you, and I know that they'll always be there for you, when I can't be. Your mom, Vee; hell, even Scott. They're not my biggest fans, I know, but they are yours. And they'll help you move on, and find happiness in your life. They'll help you be yourself again, after all this._

_I know that it's going to be hard to move on, Angel. But I want you to know, that no matter how hard it is for me to write these words on this paper…I give you my blessing to be happy with another man. I know it would be selfish of me to expect you to remain single for the rest of your life just because I'm no longer there. But I give you my blessing, to be happy with him, to marry him, maybe even have kids someday with you; even though the thought of it is killing me, because it should be me you spend the rest of your life with. But you deserve all the happiness in the world, Angel, and if that man, whoever he may be, makes you happy, then who am I to deny you that?_

_I hope you find some way to forgive me for this, Angel. I love you so much. _

_Yours Always, _

_Patch_

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't the best chapter, for some reason I found it harder to write this chapter, and that's why it took me slightly longer to update. <strong>**Don't worry, you will find out exactly what happened, and who the man is, just not yet ;)**

**Also, I just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU, for getting 100+ reviews! You guys are such awesome and beautiful human beings, and your reviews make me so happy! :)**

**Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**Love,**

**Renesmee27 xo**


	13. Chapter 13

"What time did Mark say he'd be here?" I ask

Luckily, Vee had managed to get through to Mark, and he had agreed to come to my house and hack into all the nearest CCTV cameras.

"10:15"

I groan. "That's almost three hours away! Can't you get him to come, like, _now_?"

"Yeah, I heard that these days all teenagers love to skip out on sleep to help out people they barely know by hacking into CCTV cameras,"

"Vee, _anything_ can happen to Patch within three hours! For all I know he's already in _hell!_"

"Panicking right now isn't going to do anything to help him, whatever state he's in. All we can do now is wait for Mark, and let things go from there." Vee says calmly.

"Vee, what if Patch really is in hell?" I ask, voicing out my innermost fear.

Patch in hell was…unimaginable to me. I had no idea what I would do without him, and that was just an understatement. We were a part of each other now, and without him I was incomplete.

"Don't let your mind go there, Nora," Vee says firmly. "Thinking like that isn't going to help anyone, especially you, and right now, you need to stay strong for yourself and him."

* * *

><p>Approximately three hours later, I'm nervously tapping my fingers against the kitchen counter when I hear a knock on the door. I instantly shoot up from my seat and practically sprint to answer the door.<p>

"Good to know you're not desperate or anything," Vee's voice is dripping with sarcasm from behind me.

I turn around and give her the blackest look imaginable. My boyfriend was missing. Did she not understand the seriousness of the situation?

"Oookay, so it's too soon to make jokes,"

I open the door to see a vaguely familiar face from my Algebra class.

"You requested a hacker?" He smiles at me

Hmm, not the type I would have expected. He looked like a typical "surfer dude", with golden-blond hair and an athletic physique.

"Yeah, listen, I just wanted to thank you for doing this on such short notice. I'm sure helping out a girl you barely know was at the top of your priority list,"

"Hey, no worries. I was pretty much planning to play the PS4 all day today, anyway," He winks at me.

Was he…flirting with me?

"Come in," I say, suddenly realising we had already wasted a precious forty seconds talking, forty seconds that could potentially save Patch's life.

"You can use the laptop there," I say, gesturing towards the counter in my kitchen with my laptop on it.

"It's cool, I brought my own. Better security, less chance of it being traced to me, blah blah blah…"

"See, I told you Mark was awesome, he didn't even need to use your laptop!" Vee says excitedly.

"Well, I do need your Wi-Fi password…" Mark jokes.

"Yeah, that's fine," I say "Vee, do you mind showing it to him? It's on the back of the router upstairs in mom's room."

"Sure, come with me Mark,"

"So, does this mean I don't owe you anymore for you covering for me?" He says teasingly to Vee as they walk up the stairs.

"Of course you still do," Vee scoffs "This favour is for Nora, not me." Their voices disappear as they reach the top of the stairs.

Hmm, maybe he flirted with everyone…what was I doing? My boyfriend was missing and I was worrying over whether or not some guy I barely knew was flirting with me!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much to everyone who has supported this story so far, writing for you guys has truly provided an escape for me from life - especially since I'll be making a tonne of big decisions this year. I read every single review, and it means the world to me, so a huge thank you, I can't say it enough! :)<strong>

**I've finally decided which direction I want this story to go - when I first started writing it, I was just seeing where it took me, but now I have loads of ideas, so I'm back to posting on a regular basis.**

**I know this was one of my shorter chapters, and didn't really have a lot of revelations - but to make up for that, as well as how long it's been since I last updated, a chapter will also be following tomorrow...and it's an interesting one ;).**

**Once again, a sincere thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favourited this story so far. It makes me insanely happy.**

**Renesmee27 xo**


	14. Chapter 14

Ten minutes later, my eyes were glued to the screen where the CCTV footage was rolling. Mark had tried to explain to me how he was doing it in some hacker-lingo, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was here to find out what happened to Patch, not Hacker-101.

"Shall I fast-forward it a bit?" Mark offers.

"Could you like…just increase the speed at which it's playing instead? I don't want to skip anything out."

"Sure." He says, and then proceeds to type something into the computer.

"Are you sure this is speeded up? It doesn't look any different," I say, a few seconds later.

"That's because nothing's happened yet-"

"Sssh!" I say cutting him off suddenly "Those last few seconds, can you put that back to normal speed?"

He types something else into his laptop, and I see a black van on the street.

"What time was that?"

"Er…2:14 AM."

"Can you pause on that? And zoom in to see if you can maybe read the license plate?" My palms are sweaty, my heart is racing, and adrenaline is rushing through my veins. This could be the break-through I needed.

"Nope, sorry, the quality isn't great." He says apologetically, pointing to the blurry pixels on his screen.

"Dammit," I breathe out. "Can you try the next CCTV camera and see if you can read the license plate from that?"

A few minutes later, another video feed pops up on his screen, and he fast forwards it so the time stamp reads 2:14 AM, at exactly the same time the black van showed up on the previous CCTV camera.

"How far away is this from the other one?" I ask.

"Maybe half a mile? I'm not too sure, there aren't a lot 'round here," He shrugs.

"Come on, come on, come on," I mutter, tapping my fingers impatiently against the table, waiting for the damn van to show up on the feed.

Six minutes later, however, and the street is _still _empty. No black van, no nothing.

"Shouldn't we have seen it by now?" Vee asks.

Mark is frowning to himself, "Yeah, that is weird, let me try rewinding it again,"

Even after rewinding it back to 2:14 AM and watching the whole thing again, nothing's happened.

"I'll increase the speed, maybe that'll help," He says.

It speeds up, and we watch it all the way until it reads 4:17 AM...and _still _nothing.

"Where the hell is it?!" I say frustrated, continuing to look at the rolling footage.

"I have no idea," Mark says, looking as equally baffled as Vee.

"Well it has to be _somewhere _right? It can't just disappear into thin air!"

"Wait a minute!" Vee shrieks suddenly. "I saw something, go back to 4:21!"

"There, see?" Vee says, pointing to a small white car on the street, and Mark pauses it.

"A white car?" I say "Could they have maybe switched vehicles? Can you get the license plate on it?"

"I can't," Mark shakes his head apologetically. "It's too blurry again."

"But it's not the right car anyway. It's a two-seater, we would have easily seen if anyone was in there," Vee points out. "Plus, a woman's driving it,"

"So?"

"No offence, but no woman, not even Dabria, would be able to kidnap Patch to get into a two-seater car without some serious consequences,"

"Patch got kidnapped? That guy that went to our school for a year last year?" Mark asks interestedly.

I glare at Vee for sharing this information in front of a guy we barely knew. _Sorry, _Vee mouths.

"No," I say, in a way that implies the subject matter is closed.

"Anyway..." Vee says, after an awkward silence, "I think we've got all the info we need, Mark,"

"Oh, sure," He gets the hint, and starts packing up his stuff, ready to leave.

"Thanks again, for everything," I say, just as he's opening the door to leave.

"Sorry it didn't help that much...whatever you were using it for," He says, with a half smile "Guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, later," And I close the door.

I walk to the sink and grab a glass of water, closing my eyes and trying to regulate my breathing and prevent myself from crying in front of Vee. I couldn't bear to think about what happened now.

"You okay, babe?" Vee says softly, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's just a shitty situation, that's all. My boyfriend's missing and I have no idea where the hell he is…no pun intended."

Vee offers a slight smile at that. "You know I'll be here for you, right? Whatever happens?"

I give her a smile of gratitude. "Tha-"

My phone suddenly comes to life on the counter, effectively cutting me out. I immediately dart towards it, and take in a sharp intake of breath when I see the number reads as _private_.

"It's a private number," I whisper, gulping, locking eyes with Vee.

"Answer it, Nora." Vee tells me softly, sensing my nervousness.

I slide my finger across the screen and hold up the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I try to keep my voice as even as possible, but it comes out as more of a quiver.

"Hey, Angel," Patch's voice is so expected, yet unexpected at the same time. My mind is a tornado of emotions, and I feel instant relief from hearing his voice. His beautiful, precious voice. I never thought I'd hear it again. _He was okay. He was not in Hell. _

I feel my legs turn into jelly as I slide down, feeling like I could cry of happiness. And then my anger at him for sounding so casual, while I was worried sick overshadows everything.

"_Where the hell are you?!_" I scream into the phone, and Vee immediately backs several steps away from me.

"Nora, I need you to listen to me, okay? Please,"

"Okay," I whisper. His voice sounds serious all of a sudden.

"I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys must hate me, sorry for the cliff-hanger! All will be revealed in due time :)<strong>

**Don't forget to review & leave me your thoughts! Why do you think he's breaking up with her? If I get ten reviews on this chapter, I'll update by the weekend! **

**Thank you, as always, to everyone who's reviewed, favourited & followed this story so far! I love you guys, you truly make my day :))**

**-Renesmee27 xo**

**P.S: If you guys have been getting updates because I've replaced a few chapters, the content in this story has NOT changed - I just noticed a few minor spelling/grammatical errors when I read through this whole fanfic, and I've been correcting them. The content remains EXACTLY THE SAME. **

**So, huge apologies if you guys have been getting a tonne of updates!**

**And don't forget to review - ten reviews, and I update this weekend :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Nora's POV**

"_Excuse me?" _ I snap, feeling myself drawn back into reality.

"We need to break up," His voice is curt, assured.

"You have got to be kidding me. Patch, if someone's forcing you to say this then-"

"No one's forcing me to say anything. I'm deadly serious, Nora."

_Nora._ Not Angel.

"No," I say.

"What?"

"We're not breaking up. Two weeks ago, I wanted to break up with you remember-"

"Things are different now-"

"Let me finish," I say, interrupting him. "Two weeks ago, I wanted to break up with you. But you didn't want to break up with me, and I think it was one of the best decisions I ever made. If you weren't there for me, I don't know how I would've coped. You promised you'd be there for me, Patch. _You promised you'd fight for us_. What happened to that guy?"

"That guy changed. The situation is different, and unfortunately that includes us not being together anymore. So for your sake, and mine, just deal with it."

And he cut the line.

**Patch's POV**

I almost crushed the damn phone in my hand, but I stopped myself. If I had talked to her any longer, I knew my voice would have broken, and I would have ended up revealing everything to her. I couldn't let that happen. I _wouldn't _let that happen. I had a plan, and I would make damn sure it would work, regardless of whatever I wanted to do otherwise.

The only thing that kept me from not telling her the truth, right there, was the fact that it was to save her life. She deserved a life, even if it was without me. Hell, she probably deserved a life _more_ than she deserved a life with me.

I wasn't perfect. I'd certainly had my share of hurting people in the past, and having no regret for it. But when it came to Nora? I would rather die than let anything happen to her. And that was why I was doing what I was doing.

She needed to believe that we were truly broken up, that no hope for us was left, and that – and this was the part I hated the most – I hated her.

Regardless, it felt like someone had stabbed me in my heart, and then kept twisting it and twisting it so it hurt more and more. I couldn't feel pain, but I could imagine.

I had been given a choice – either be chained in Hell, or they would kill Nora. I chose secret option number three – break up with her.

If Nora found out, I knew she'd ask me one question_: why? _

She'd ask me why I couldn't tell her that I wasn't _actually _breaking up with her, she would tell me that she would be able to keep up the façade of us being fake-broken-up if I had told her everything, and that she would be able to lie convincingly to the fallen angels and Nephils that we had truly broken up.

But the fallen angels – hell, even the Archangels – needed to have no doubt whatsoever that we had really broken up. The only way they'd believe it is if it had actually happened.

And that's why I'd broken up with her- even though every fibre of my being was against it.

It was the hardest thing I'd had ever done in my life. And I'd been alive some hundreds of years. I needed her, way more than she needed me. She was a strong girl, and I had full faith in her that she would make it through, regardless of obstacles in her way. Hopefully at the end of everything, my plan would work, and we would finally be together without some dark cloud looming over us.

For now at least, I had bought some time.

**Nora's POV**

Feeling numb, I set the phone down on the counter and sat down on the chair next to it. Vee sat on the chair next to me, and just hugs me.

"I hope you know," She says into my ear, "That when I next see that son-of-a-bitch I will _murder _him."

"There was something _off _about him though," I say.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…it sounded forced…or something. It definitely did not sound like him,"

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said he was - and I quote - _'deadly serious'._ There was something wrong about the way he said it, though…like he didn't mean it,"

"Nora, I know you don't want to hear this, but Patch isn't a good guy. We're talking about someone who once tried to _kill _you. Remember? Maybe him breaking up with you is for the best."

"That's in the past now. He and I are on the same page. Or at least, we were,"

"Patch isn't the type of guy to stay committed to one person. He moves on from one girl to the next-"

"Don't," I say softly "He loved me. I know he did. And I also know that him breaking up with me is probably one of his ways of protecting me."

"Protecting you _how? _By breaking up with you, he's left you in a worse position, feeling vulnerable, lonely, and broken-hearted. Do you think that means you're _protected?_"

"I don't _know_. Patch does things that, to him, mean that he's protecting me. Like how he erased my whole memory of him after Hank kidnapped me, remember? He thought it would give me a better chance at having a normal life, or something,"

"But what about the way he left?" Vee points out "He left you in the middle of the night, and what, he didn't even try to say goodbye?"

"That's different – he was kidnapped."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because – I just _do"_

"Honey – you know I love you. But I think you have to accept the fact that Patch-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Vee." I say quietly.

After an awkward two minute silence between us, I say "I know Patch has done some unforgivable things in the past. But he's never done them to me. He's always done right by me. And I know he still is, in some twisted way,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I swear I meant to update way earlier than this, but I had family staying with me, and we went away and stuff, so unfortunately that meant I wasn't able to update :( This chapter was also hard for me to write, and I had to rewrite it so many times before I was finally happy with it. Regardless, I am so sorry I didn't update earlier - my family (that was staying with me for a while) has left now, so I have plenty of free time to write!<strong>

**But...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR (I know it's insanely late to be saying that, but still...) Hope you guys had a great holiday! **

**Thanks so much, as ever, to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed this story - a special shoutout & thanks to _patch'swife_ for their review! **

**Next chapter reveals a LOT of information related to Patch's kidnapping, as well as a twist at the end you probably won't expect...I'll be updating sometime this weekend, or early next week :). **

**Once again, so sorry for the delay, but I hope you guys enjoyed it, regardless. Please let me know your thoughts on the story so far, as well as your predictions for the future - and if you have any comments or questions in general, don't hesitate to tell me! I'd really love it if you could all leave a review on how you think the story's going so far. ****Hope you guys have a great week! (Unfortunately, school started again for me this week, haha)**

**-Renesmee27 xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to _Dallas. _Thank you so much for your review - time will tell whether or not they get back together ;)**

**From now onwards I'll be picking a random reviewer to dedicate each chapter to, because you guys are just that awesome...so review and it might just be you! **

**This chapter continues on directly from the previous one :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nora's POV<strong>

"Do you hear yourself? We're talking about someone who has murdered without repentance in the past, for goodness sake! He was banished from _heaven!_ Do you not understand what that means?"

"That was hundreds of years ago, he's changed -"

"What, he's changed someone he's been for God knows how many years, in a matter of _five months?" _

"_Yes!"_ I snap.

"God – you'll just never get it will you? Patch has never loved you – all he's wanted you for is one thing, and one thing only – and we both know that's sex."

"_Oh. My. GOD._ You sound just like my mother. Patch has never pressured me into doing anything of the sort with me. At least I have a body a guy wants," I snap, in the heat of the moment.

Five seconds later, it dawns on me what I said, and I instantly feel bad. "Vee, I swear that wasn't what I meant-"

"No. I know exactly what you meant. Do you think I'm jealous of you? I'm not. I was merely trying to look out for the interests of someone, who five minutes ago, I would have called a best friend. And, may I remind you, this is also the same Patch who cheated on you with our good ol' friend, Marcie Millar,"

"He didn't cheat on her with me. She was just an assignment he had to do before-"

"But she kissed him? And he didn't try to stop it?"

"Yes but-"-

"And he gave her his baseball cap? The one that never leaves his head?"

"Yes but-"

"And he was almost going to let her into his house, even though he's never showed you his place, ever?"

"Patch never actually took-"

"And throughout that whole thing, he never once took your side – he always took Marcie's. Face it – Patch doesn't love you. You were merely a game to him. He has, and always will be, a player," Vee finishes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Patch's POV<strong>

The Fallen Angels had somehow found out about Nora's and mine relationship, and it was them that were behind my kidnapping. Needless to say – I was officially denoted as the leader of the Fallen Angels. They didn't trust me any more. It worked out though, since I didn't want the job anyway – at least now Nora and I weren't technically fighting against each other.

Marcius was the one who had taken the honour of kidnapping me – he was a Fallen Archangel, like me. Back when we were both Archangels and we used to work together, he'd always held some sort of grudge against me, for whatever reason , and now this was some sort of revenge against me.

_"Well, well, well. Finally awake, are we? You've been out stone cold for about fourteen hours now. Now, we get to talk all about the little job I have for you." He laughed menacingly, and my brain clicks._

_I knew that voice. I knew that laugh. I knew that man._

_He steps out of the shadows, and takes off his mask, and there right in front of me is possibly my worst nemesis. __I'd hoped I'd seen the last of him when I stripped his wings as an Archangel. Unfortunately though, he had joined in the Nephilim vs. Fallen Angel fight in the coming up Cheshvan._

_I had never actually physically seen him in any meetings though – it was only the 'higher up' Fallen Angels that would have the meetings (including me), and the rest of the army simply followed the decisions we made. Now, seeing him face to face, the familiar feeling of hatred towards him was rapidly coming back. _

"_Long time no see, Jev. Tell me, how's life on Earth been treating you? Not too well, now that we've found out that you've betrayed your own kind!" _

"_What are you talking about?" I spat._

_Me and Marcius had always had a frictional relationship – for some reason that I couldn't understand, he had always hated me. And for decades now, he had been trying to get revenge on me. He had been thrilled at the opportunity of kidnapping me. _

"_You've been dating that Nephil scum," He said with venom. "How dare you go against possibly the _only _fallen angel rule?"_

"_Don't you dare talk about Nora like that," I hissed. _

"_Ah, how precious. The fallen angel defending his _Nephil _girlfriend,"_

"_At least I _have _a girlfriend. I don't have to pay girls to sleep with me." I say it coolly, but in approximately seventeen seconds, I was pretty sure I'd lose it and go at him._

"_I've always preferred the single life." He replies evenly. "Why be tied down to one girl the rest of your life? There are plenty of fish in the sea,"_

"_Just get to the point," I say in a dangerously quiet voice. "Why the hell am I in here? The Fallen could have easily interrogated me in Coldwater," _

"_Well, funny you should ask. As it turns out, it could be you going to Hell soon, my friend."_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Unless of course, you'd prefer to kill your girlfriend?"_

"_Neither is going to happen, _Marcius_," I spat out his name._

_Now he was the one to roll his eyes. "Fine then, guess I'll be the one to kill her,"_

_At this point of time, my anger has reached boiling point. I immediately tackle him against the nearest wall, and suffocate him with my right hand. "You are not going to touch _one single hair on her head. _Do you understand?"_

My thoughts are interrupted by the phone ringing. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall ring you, it seemed.

"_Just because you broke up with your girlfriend,"_ Marcius's voice says before I can say anything, _"Doesn't mean it's over,"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vee's POV<strong>

Twenty minutes later, I was inside my house, and feeling like the worst best friend in the world. God, that was, beyond doubt, the hardest thing I've ever done.

I'd hated every minute of stripping any hope that Patch actually loved Nora – but it was very, very necessary. I had to do it.

I unlocked my phone, and went to my call log. I pressed on my third most recent call (number one was Mark, asking for directions; number two was Nora's distressed call about Patch missing) and dialled the number.

Answering on the first ring, the voice asked. _"Have you done it?"_

"Yes," I replied.

"_Did she believe you?"_

"Unfortunately, yes. I put on a very good performance, if I do say so myself," I say proudly, even though I still feel guilty about the whole thing.

"_And everything went according to plan?"_

"Yup – now you owe me,"

"_How did she take it?"_

"Badly," I sigh "One of the worst things a girl can do against the Girl Code is not support your best friend. I'm pretty sure she may not forgive me until the next millennium."

"_It needed to happen," the voice said._

"I know it did. But that doesn't make it any easier. She didn't even look at me when I left. Believe me when I say, that as of now – she _hates _me."

"_At least you were convincing. Don't worry - your side of the deal is done, any ways. Now it's my turn," the voice sighed._

"Okay…just try not to make it any worse than it is. She's fragile enough as it is. Not to mention – she still has to take care of her mom."

"_How is her mom coping with Hank's death?" _

"Not well. She's taken a couple weeks' leave from work. Nora's thinking of picking up a few shifts at Enzo's to make up for that lack of income. Anyway," I said. "I have to go. I swear I will kill you if you don't hold up your side of the deal."

"_I know you will," the voice chuckled. "I guess I'll see you soon, Vee,"_

"Take care," I say, in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...any guesses as to who she was talking to? <strong>

**Hope you guys liked this chapter - ****I have a tonne of exams starting tomorrow, and I had to edit this in a rush, so apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors!**

**Thanks again to everyone reviewing/following/favouriting this story - and don't forget one random reviewer will have my next chapter dedicated to them, so review, review, review! Feel free to leave any questions/suggestions as well :) **

**I love you guys!  
><strong>

**-Renesmee27 xo**

**P.S: On a somewhat random note...this is actually my longest chapter to date! :O **


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is dedicated to _Ann's Krazy Obsession - _thank you so much for the review! This chapter should hopefully answer some of your questions! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>ONE WEEK LATER<em>

_**Nora's POV**_

I still hadn't spoken to Vee since our argument. She hadn't tried to contact me in any way – no calls, no texts. And neither had I. It was _her _fault after all. How could she say those things to me? She knew how much Patch meant to me, and despite the fact my boyfriend was missing, she still couldn't support me - not one bit.

Maybe I was exaggerating. Perhaps she was looking out for my best interests. But right now, I wasn't in the mood whatsoever to make it up to her. I would be waiting for her to step up and apologize.

In school, we still sat next to each other – not that we really had a choice, considering all the seats were taken – but we no longer talked to each other, at all. When it came to lunch, we sat at different tables.

I _had _found out that Patch came back, however.

It was three days ago. School had just finished l and seen him leaning against his motorcycle. It was difficult to figure out what he was thinking of because he was wearing those damn Ray-Bans, and as soon as he'd seen me…he'd left.

What hurt the most was the fact he didn't even bother to call me, even though I had tried him several times. He had put his number out of service the day I had seen him. I wanted an explanation – no I _deserved _an explanation. How could he break up with me? After all that we'd been through together? How could I go from meaning everything to him, to meaning nothing to him in a matter of a few _days?_

And because of that – the abruptness of everything that happened between us - I was sure it meant that he had some sort of plan. Why else would he suddenly start being so cold towards me? Or at least…that's what I convinced myself to think. I couldn't even dream to think of the other scenario…that he really did stop caring about me, and he had really, _truly _broken up with me. I couldn't put myself through that heartbreak again. I needed to have some hope.

The day I saw him in school, I went straight to his place that evening. I had knocked several times and stayed out for two and a half hours, hoping that he would open the door, make some acknowledgement of my presence, _something_, but he never opened the door. And I _knew _he was in, because his motorcycle was parked out front.

I had given up in the end, and simply had written a note asking him to call me ASAP, and put it through his door.

* * *

><p>A few days later, though, I had a plan. I had the key to Patch's house - he had given it to me while we were still together, <em>a place to go whenever you need to feel safe, <em>he had told me.

If he wasn't going to let me in? I was going to go in myself, and see if I could figure out exactly what he was doing. Patch always played Poker on Friday nights, and that was when I planned to make my move. He usually wasn't back until the early hours of the morning.

I enter his house, and go into the living room first. Everything seemed normal, exactly the way it was when I left. I take a quick look around, and don't see anything unusual.

_I wasn't going to find anything down here, _I figured. If he really had something to hide, he would hide it in his bedroom.

I decided to look around the other rooms downstairs to confirm that there was nothing unusual, and start to walk upstairs.

And then I heard the front door slam.

I froze. What the hell?! Patch was _not _supposed to be here! He was supposed to be playing Poker, at Bo's! And then, my fury overtook my fear. Why should I be scared? If Patch had given me an explanation, I would not even be _here _now. It was, one hundred percent, _his_ fault that I was here tonight, and I was not going to hesitate to tell him as much.

A very familiar female voice stops my train of thought...and it sounded like…Vee? But that was impossible! Firstly, Patch and Vee hated each other; and secondly, they barely _knew _each other.

I feel a sudden adrenaline rush, and I barely notice my feet take me right into the living room. I needed to know.

I gasped out loud as I saw that I was right.

* * *

><p>I could still hear their voices as I walk into the living room. Apparently, they hadn't sensed that someone else was in the house.<p>

"Shit," Vee blurted out loud, as soon as she saw me standing in the middle of the living room, stopping whatever conversation she was having with Patch.

"What the hell are you doing in my boyfriend's house?" I ask, in a dangerously low voice

Vee narrowed her eyes. "I could be asking you the same question, considering he's not technically your boyfriend, last I checked,"

"Patch, what the _hell _are you and my ex-best friend doing in your house?" I shrieked.

Vee rolled her eyes at me calling her my ex-best friend.

Were they…together? No, I couldn't allow myself to go there.

But then again, was that why Patch had broken up with me? Because he had secretly wanted to be with Vee all this time? Was he even really missing? Was he just at Vee's house, wanting to spend some 'quality time' with her, until he broke up with me? Had they been pretending to hate each other all this time, just so I wouldn't suspect anything?

"Nora, you better leave now, unless you want me to call the cops on you for breaking and entering into my house," Patch said calmly. His eyes gave nothing away.

"_Breaking and entering into your house? _I have a damn _key! _Now, _what the hell are you and Vee doing here?" _I shrieked.

I felt out of control, like my mouth was talking of its own accord, and I couldn't stop what it was saying. My hands were shaking, my breathing was uneven, and tears were freely pouring out of my eyes. I was sure I looked like some madwoman, especially compared to them - who to me looked the epitome of calm.

"That's none of your business. We broke up, meaning I'm no longer obliged to tell you anything," Patch replied in calm, measured tones.

My breathing came out quickly. I couldn't explain the emotions and feelings that were running through my head at that moment. All I knew was that somehow my hand reached out to the expensive-looking vase on the dining table, and smashed it on the marble floor.

A thick silence occurred in the moments after that; you could hear a pin drop.

"Both of you better give me some kind of explanation as to what the hell is going on," I whispered. I barely noticed the fact some glass had managed to get into my skin, or that my phone had suddenly started ringing.

"Go home, Nora," Vee said. "That's probably your mom, wanting to know where you are," Vee's voice gave nothing away either.

For some reason, as soon as she said that, I gave up. "Fine," I whispered.

I walked around the shattered glass on the floor, and just before I opened the door to leave, I slapped Patch on his face hard, with a satisfying _thwack. _He put his hand on the now-red area on his left cheek, and looked at me with some kind of expression in his eyes that I couldn't fathom, but he said nothing.

I closed the door and left.

I was just starting up the car and ringing back my mom when Vee came up to my window.

"Wait!" Vee knocked several times on the window; her expression looked completely different to three minutes ago. Her eyes looked pleading.

"What?" I asked coldly, pulling down the window.

"You need to go to the hospital, get those shards of glass out. Just please…let me come with you," Her eyes looked pleadingly at me. She almost looked like she was genuinely sympathetic for me. _Almost. _

"Will you explain to me what exactly both of you were doing tonight?"

Vee closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before she opened them. "I'm sorry, I can't,"

I shake my head at her. "I can't believe you, Vee. How can you and Patch go behind my back? Do I just mean nothing to _anyone_ anymore?"

"It's not that, you don't understand-"

"No, _you_ don't. How do you think it looks to me when I see the two of you looking all _cosy,_" I spat out the word "With each other? Until either of you are ready to apologize and give me a _proper _explanation, I'm going nowhere with _either _of you. Goodbye,"

I pull up the window, and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading this story! It really does mean a lot :)<strong>

**Please don't forget to review and leave me any ideas/comments/predictions - don't forget that I also dedicate my next chapter to a random reviewer! It could be you ;)**

**-Renesmee27 xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is dedicated to both _Guests_ who reviewed my last chapter! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it :)**

**Speaking of enjoying - I think you guys will like this chapter, it's some long overdue Patch and Nora scenes! They finally get to properly talking about everything :)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Patch's POV<strong>_

Vee came back inside looking upset.

"I'm sorry about that," I say quietly. "I didn't mean to make things worse between you two,"

"It's okay," Vee sighed. "I mean, I'd always figured she'd have to find out sometime. How long do we keep sneaking behind her back for?"

"I don't know," I say frustratedly. "I've been trying to find Marcius for over a week now, to try to figure out if I can figure out where his feather is so I can burn it…but the guy moves like smoke,"

"Why his feather specifically? What about the other Fallen Angels?"

"Even though he's not high up, he's still pretty influential. I bet it was him who ratted out our relationship…the bastard's always a grudge against me,"

"Hold on, aren't you their leader?"

"Nope," I sighed "I'm officially denoted since they found out I was dating her. Or…formerly dating her, anyway. Anyway, since this whole fiasco, how _has_ Nora been?"

Vee rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think I'd know? We haven't spoken in over a week. If I had to guess though, she's crying while watching cheesy chick-flicks and eating Ben and Jerry's,"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I'm being serious here,"

"Taking into account how well she took it the last time you broke up with her? Definitely worse. She looks like she hasn't slept in weeks, or eaten either,"

I dragged a hand down my face, and Vee looks at me sympathetically.

"Look, you won't hear me say this often…in fact, I'll deny this the next time this comes up in conversation. But you guys are _made _for each other. And for what it's worth, I hope you guys get back together soon,"

"Thank you, Vee," I say sincerely.

_**Nora's POV**_

As soon as I had left his house, with _them_ in it, I hadn't been able to stop the steady flow of tears from my eyes. I couldn't even call my mom because I knew she'd know something was up – so I'd sent her a text instead, simply asking why she called. As it turned out, she was going out with some friend for dinner tonight – she was calling to let me know that last night's leftovers were available for dinner.

At home, I had some meatloaf while I watched an old re-run of Friends on TV. Despite the fact it was a comedy, I was in no mood to laugh whatsoever. It was simply a distraction from what was going on in my life at the moment. I could still barely get my head around it. _Patch and Vee? _I didn't _want_ to believe it, but what other choice did I have?

When I went to bed that night, there were still tears on my pillow.

In the dream, I was in Patch's bedroom. Both of us were in his bed together; he was sleeping and I was not. I smiled to myself. At least I could enjoy this version of him in my head, even if it wasn't real.

He looked so peaceful sleeping there. I couldn't help reaching out and gently stroking his cheek.

I jumped a little when he woke up.

_**Patch's POV**_

At the feeling of a feather-light touch on my cheek, I instantly got up and opened my eyes. I was used to sleeping on high-alert – that was _when _I slept anyway. But taking into account how many people were after me right now, I had to be a light sleeper.

Plus, I had a specially-enchanted gun hidden in the false bottom of my drawer beside me, just in case.

My eyes come into focus, and I truly wonder if I'm dreaming when I see…Nora?

"Angel?" I say, surprised. "How did you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're…in my dream. Are you awake?"

I realised that this _was _actually a dream…but it was real. Somehow, both of us were dreaming together…but it was real.

Nora looks surprised too, as she instantly jumps off the bed. "Wait, this is real?"

I furrowed my eyes together. "Yes. So both of us are asleep…and somehow we're having the same dream. I've never heard of this happen before,"

Nora narrows her eyes suspiciously. "Wait. You're being nice to me. Why?"

_Dammit. _I had almost forgotten about that.

"It's…complicated." I say, finding no other words.

Nora smiled slightly. "I like complicated. Besides, we have time right? Or…does time exist…you know, _here_?"

I nod. "This is technically real, even if it _is_ taking part in the realms of a dream. So normal time applies,"

"Hold on a sec," Nora says suddenly "You're not mad at me…but wait. _I'm _supposed to be mad at _you. _You broke up with me, you were seeing Vee behind my back, you wouldn't take my calls, my texts, didn't respond to my voicemails, I even left you a damn NOTE -"

"And I'm sorry," I interrupted her.

I go up to her and hold out my hands to hug her, but she shakes her head. "You're sorry? Do you not understand how much I've been through in the last week? You think that one word is going to make it all okay? Oh _hell_ no, you're going to give me a damn explanation,"

I closed my eyes, wishing I could give her a better answer. "I can't,"

"What do you mean, you can't? Why not? Who's stopping you?" She demanded.

Something seems to click in her head. "It's not…the Archangels again is it? But how could it be, you went rogue, right? They have no control over you!"

"It's not that simple," I shake my head.

I look at her seriously, directly into her eyes…her captivating, determined, gray eyes. "Angel, I know I can't even begin to understand how you're feeling. But I swear, it was in our best interests. I wouldn't have broken up with you if I had no other choice. I'm so sorry." I walk up to her and gently stroke her cheek.

"But you could have told me this earlier. You could have texted, called, anything…but you didn't." She swallowed, and her words hurt way more than I could even comprehend.

"Nora, you don't understand. They're watching my every damn move. They've got people everywhere, they've bugged our phones, and they can even listen in if we damn _mind-read_ to each other…but they can't invade our dreams. I don't know why, but they can't." I felt weak, like I was giving her some pathetic excuse, but I couldn't think of anything better.

"Then why couldn't you tell me this earlier, in a dream?" She demanded.

"I had to make them believe that you thought it was true. Plus…you weren't letting me into your dreams anyway," I say, with a resigned smile. "In fact, I'm surprised you somehow managed to get into _my_ dream."

"And where exactly does Vee fit into all this?" She asks, in a hardened voice.

"She's helping me,"

"Helping you how? Teach you new sex moves?"

I can't help my eyes flashing with amusement "Why, Angel. I could swear you sounded jealous just then,"

"I'm not jealous," She snaps "I'm pissed at both of you,"

"I swear, we're not sleeping together. But I can't tell you anything else," I say, more seriously this time.

"And _why_ is that?"

"Look, she's helping me for you, okay? She plays a part in all this."

"She's what?! Patch, you can't do that, she could get hurt - !"

"She won't," I interrupt her. "I swear, she gets into no contact with any non-human being in this whole ordeal. Except for me and you, of course,"

"And where does this leave us?" She asks, slightly smiling and gently tilting her head to the left. "We can meet up in dreams, but I have to hate you in real life?

"That's how it's going to have to work. I can't think of anything else, and right now I see this as our best shot,"

"For how long?" She asks quietly.

"I'm hoping a couple of weeks, but it could stretch out to a month…I don't know,"

"Patch…I can't do this," She murmurs, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Do what?" I ask her tenderly, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I won't be able to handle you hating me one moment and then loving me next -"

"Angel-"

"Patch, I still don't think I've forgiven you. You deliberately left me broken-hearted again, and I get that it was to help me…but I think it was the worst week of my life. You never took any of my calls, you could have given me some sign, some indication…but you didn't. And it hurt. And I don't think I can handle flipping back and forth between hating and loving you,"

I say nothing; instead I simply look at her without guarding any of my emotions.

"I'm going to need some time to process this," She says. "And I'm sorry about that, but I don't think I can just jump back into a relationship I almost thought was over,"

_**Nora's POV**_

I close my eyes to try and get myself out of the dream, but Patch's touch on my arm makes me open them again.

"I want you to know," Patch says quietly. "That I love you, no matter what," And then he bends down, but instead of kissing me on my lips like I expected, he gently kissed me on my forehead.

"I know I've hurt you. But I hope you can find some way to forgive me,"

I nod slowly, close my eyes, and then six seconds later, I fall out of the dream and into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I'm sure you guys were hoping they'd get back together, but I figured it would be too unrealistic for that to happen so soon. But hang in there...'cos next chapter a surprising character comes into the mix, along with a surprising secret of Nora's...<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! Your feedback really does help decide the kinda direction I take this story in :) And, of course, a random reviewer will be chosen for whom my next chapter will be dedicated to! **

**-Renesmee27 xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I've decided to dedicate this chapter to all of my lovely readers out there who make my day with their beautiful, sweet reviews. A huge thank you to ALL of you. I will pick a random reviewer to dedicate my next chapter to, however. Just thought I'd spread the love :)**

**Hope you enjoy! This chapter may be quite surprising...**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nora's POV<strong>_

I was falling behind in school. No one knew, but for the past two weeks I'd actually been taking Ritalin to try and stay awake and study. I didn't feel like I had a choice, especially since my last few tests had resulted in me getting D's. I wanted – no _needed _to get into a good college; but more than that, I needed a scholarship for a good college.

It was Mark that was supplying me with the Ritalin. You usually needed a prescription for it, but Mark seemed to have healthy amounts of it at any time. He had been selling them to me at $18 a packet. It was several times the market price, but I was desperate, and I had no choice.

Mark and I had got to talking a couple days after "the incident" as I was calling it now – also known as the day Patch got kidnapped and Mark had come over to try and help.

He had noticed my D in Algebra, and afterwards, had told me his secret trick to getting straight A's – memory pills - aka Ritalin. At first, I had refused, but after getting two D's and even one F later that day, I felt like I needed them. At first, he sold them to me for $36 – apparently first timers paid double – but afterwards he gave it to me at the usual price, once he'd noticed that I was buying more and more of it.

And no one knew.

My piggy bank was almost empty now, I only had enough money for one more packet…and after that, I didn't know what to do. I felt like I couldn't cope without it now. I was becoming heavily reliant on the drugs, and had practically lost faith in my own brain power. After first taking it, my grades went up to C's, and then to A's and B's a week and a half later. I felt like I couldn't cope without it. Coffee wasn't enough to keep me up all night…it felt like the pills gave me a secret superpower, and because of them I needed to find some way of making money. Which was why I had to pick up even more shifts at Enzo's…and why I had to spend even more time studying. It was like a vicious cycle. The more pills I needed, the more money I needed, the more shifts I needed, and on and on.

Mark and I had even been studying together, actually. We'd met up a couple of times in the library, and whilst I didn't know if he was into me or not – not that I'd want to start dating, at all, especially since 'the incident' – I felt like I was doing much better at school because of him. I felt like I owed him.

On Tuesday, four days after my run in with Vee and Patch, we had again arranged to meet up at the library to study Algebra.

"Hey, Mark," I greet, looking up from the table I'd picked just two minutes earlier for us to study on.

"I'm not late am I?"

"No," I assured him. "I only got here a couple of minutes ago. But listen –"

"Yeah?" He looks up from his backpack with a pen in his mouth. Huh. He actually looked somewhat…cute.

_Dammit. _I thought. _I was NOT supposed to be checking out guys. I had just gotten out of a relationship barely five minutes ago!_

"Yeah, uh, listen," I say, really, _really _hoping I wasn't blushing. "About the pills…I was wondering if you could maybe offer me some kind of discount,"

He raised his eyebrows "I already sell them to you at discounted price, babe,"

"But – wait. Did you just call me _babe_?"

"Sure. You have a problem? I call all the girls that,"

For some reason, hearing this made me jealous. I didn't want to be _all _girls, I wanted to be _his – _wait! What the hell? Was it the Ritalin? Why the hell was I suddenly starting to be all i_nto_ this guy? I hardly knew him!

"Look, please, Mark. I swear I'll do anything…but I just really need them. They help me, big time," I look at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Tell you what," He says slowly. "I'll give you two packets a week free –"

I widened my eyes in disbelief. For _free? _I'd do anything! I thought fervently. I wanted them. I _needed_ them.

"-If you go on a date with me,"

"What?" I said stupidly.

"You heard me, N. Just one date, we don't even need to go out again after that…one date, is all I ask,"

I bit my lip. A date? What harm could that do? I could just tell him afterwards that I didn't want to see him that way any more. One measly date was nothing, right?

I closed my eyes, and replied "Yes,"

"Awesome," He grinned "I'll give them to you tomorrow, and text you later tonight on the deets,"

I really, _really _hoped I wouldn't regret doing this.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Patch's POV<strong>_

Vee had called me around twenty minutes ago, requesting an emergency meeting. Right now, we were standing in my living room just after Vee broke the news to me that Nora was going on a date with some guy later this week. I had initially thought she was joking...until she didn't start laughing.

"_She agreed to go on a date with _who?!" I said, enraged.

"Okay, _whoa, _calm down,"

"_Calm down?!_ My girlfriend just agreed to go on a date with some guy she barely knows -!"

"Actually, she knows him quite well, they sit next to each other in Algebra and –"

"_Not helping Vee! _I can't _believe_ this, why the hell would my girlfriend-"

"Technically ex-girlfriend-"

"I don't care! What the hell is wrong with her?!"

"I don't _know_," Vee said frustratedly. "She's been acting off in school too-"

"Off, how?"

"I don't know, she seems all jittery and anxious and just plain _weird_. It's like she isn't even herself,"

"Okay." I say, trying to calm myself down. "So all you have to do is find out why exactly she's going out with this Martin guy-"

"Mark,"

"Whatever. Apologise, beg, bake her a cake, I don't _care_ just find out why,"

"That's never going to work," Vee said, shaking her head at me.

"Why? Is she still mad at you and ignoring you?"

Vee rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. Because everyone knows Nora loves cookies, _not _cake,"

I flash my eyes at her, annoyed, and aim a cushion at her head, which she managed to duck just in time for.

"Jeez! Calm down dude,"

"Don't you _dude _me. How did you even find this out if you're not talking to her any more?" I asked, exasperatedly tugging on my hair.

"Well, I found out from Casey, who found out from Beth, who found out from Amy, who found out from her boyfriend who –"

I aimed another cushion at Vee's head, which she didn't manage to duck from this time.

"I asked for the short answer, not the thousand year answer!"

"Ugh! You're so annoying. You know, I can see why Nora broke up with you. No offence. Plus you messed up my hair!" She groaned, looking in the mirror behind her. "God, do you know how long it takes for-"

"I don't care! Look, just do me a favour and _please_ find out why she's going out on a date with this dude,"

"Didn't you just ask me not to use the word dude?" Vee asked, smirking, turning around from fixing her hair.

I picked up the last cushion from my couch, and Vee raised her arms up in surrender. "Alright! I was just kidding. Sheesh,"

"_Will you find out or not?" _

"Hm, has anyone ever told you you have a _really _short temper?" Vee asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

I simply give her the blackest look I could muster.

"Fine, I will," Vee said.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"_If _you pay for my next three orders of donuts from Krispy Kreme," She finished.

"_What? _They aren't even worth – you know what, I can't be bothered having this argument. Fine, _if _you successfully find out why Nora's going out with this guy, then I'll pay for your next three orders of donuts, happy?"

"Very," Vee grinned. "It's nice doing business with you."

I simply rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I've loved writing the VeePatch scenes in this fanfic...I'd imagine them to have a brother/sister relationship, which has been fun to write :). ****Mark will have a VERY important role to play in this whole thing, too - so stay tuned ;)**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the love and support for this story. I really do appreciate it, and I give cyber hugs to all of you.**

**A random reviewer WILL be picked for whom the next chapter could be dedicated to, so review, review, review! Seriously, reviews are a huge influence on my writing - if you have anything you think I could improve on too, let me know. I really don't mind!**

**Hope you guys are having a great weekend, and just in case you were wondering - I'll be uploading a new chapter on this fanfic once a week.**

**-Renesmee27 xo **


	20. Chapter 20

**Since I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, here's a quick summary of what's happened so far:**

**Patch broke up with Nora after his kidnapping, because he wanted to protect her from the Fallen Angels and Archangels. Nora tried to confront Patch about it, but when she went to Patch's house, she found him and Vee together, and thought they had been seeing each other behind her back - and this was the reason he had broken up with her. Patch comes into her dream that night, and explains that he broke up with her to protect her, and that him and Vee were only working together to protect her, too.**

**But, he says that they can't be seen together in public at all, because the Archangels and Fallen Angels are watching their every move. Patch said the only way for them to be together was for them to meet up in her dreams. Nora was feeling sort of overwhelmed about everything at this point, and said she didn't know if she could forgive him yet for breaking up with her. **

**Meanwhile, Nora had been falling behind in her grades, and had been taking Ritalin (sort of a memory enhancing pill) to try and help her. She had been buying it from Mark, (who helped Nora try to track down Patch when he was kidnapped). ****Nora ran out of money to pay for the pills, so Mark told her that if she agreed to a date with him, he'd give her a packet of Ritalin free each week. She said yes. **

**Patch found out (from Vee) about the date, and asked her to investigate. **

**And just to clarify, since the whole Vee/Patch incident, Nora hadn't spoken to Vee, even though she now knows they hadn't been seeing each other behind her back. And, no-one but Nora knows about the Ritalin; she feels ashamed that she has to take them, and has been trying to hide it from everyone.**

**I think that's it...now on with the story :)**

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry about everything that's been going on between us lately. I've missed you. Can we talk? <em>The text from Vee read.

Hmm, so she was finally ready to apologise, was she? I was tempted to ignore the message for a few days and let her stew, but the truth was that I missed her, too. I knew now that she was helping Patch to protect me, and how could I stay mad when her motives were completely innocent?

_Meet me at Enzo's in half an hour._ I replied.

I would be starting a shift there in an hour anyway, so I figured it would give us enough time to catch up and talk about everything.

Meanwhile, my dependency on Ritalin was not getting any better. I was still popping the pills like candies – truth be told it took everything in my power to make each packet last a week. Usually, I finished them within three days.

But some pills were better than no pills, and I did _want_ to try to reduce my dependency on them. When – though it was looking more like an _if_ at this point – I went off to college, I had no idea whether or not they'd have shady guys selling the stuff.

Half an hour later, I walked into Enzo's to see Vee sitting on a table near the corner. My favourite spot, because it was right near a huge window so I didn't feel claustrophobic; but also a good place to look around and observe people.

Vee didn't get up and hug me like she usually did; instead she offered me a tentative smile.

"Hey," She greeted me casually.

"Hey," I reply back, giving her a slight smile, and taking the seat opposite her.

"So-" we both say at the same time and then laugh at our interruption. "You go first," I say.

"I'm sorry that I never told you Patch and I were working together. I was just trying to protect you. I swear that absolutely _nothing _is going on between us, hand on heart. I would never do something like that to you."

Her apology sounded sincere, and I couldn't help but want to forgive her. So she went behind my back to protect me. Wasn't that the truest kind of intention? I had done that to her enough times these past few months.

"Okay. I forgive you," I cave, grinning.

Vee's eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," I laugh.

"Then what are we doing here? Get up over here, and hug me girl!"

She gets out of her chair and gives me a huge bear hug. It isn't until I pull away that I realise how much I've missed her lately.

"I really missed you, Vee" I admit.

"Me too, babe. Me too."

"So, what's new?" I ask a few minutes later, after we've ordered two burgers and a plate of donuts.

Vee shrugs. "Nothing much. Just-"

I suddenly gasp as I look out my window and see a familiar face. No. _No. _What was he doing here? He never came here! One of the best parts about working – or just generally eating – at Enzo's was that Patch _never_ came around this area. It offered me a welcome distraction from him…usually. Why was today the exception?

"Whoa. What's wrong babe?" Vee asks, concerned.

"Patch is here. Why is Patch here? I asked him to _give _me space, not invade it!"

I feel my breathing quicken, my heart rate pick up, and the room starts spinning. Was I having a panic attack? I hadn't had one since that night at the motel, when I thought Patch was going to kill me!

"Oh God," I hear Vee's voice say, but it sounds far away. "Nora, do you have your iron pills on you?"

I feel tears running down my face, and I barely register my body moving to the exit. I needed fresh air, the open space. It would help me to focus.

Hopefully, Patch wouldn't notice me because his back was towards me; but apparently the universe loved screwing me over because he turned around just as I walked into the alley next to Enzo's to sit down and try and calm myself.

From the corner of my eye, I see him stop talking to whoever he was talking to, and run over towards me.

"Angel, is everything okay?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to be talking to me," I just about manage to say in-between gasps.

"It doesn't matter right now. What's wrong?" He puts his hand on my shoulder gently.

"Don't touch me," I whisper. "You're making it worse,"

"Making _what _worse? You need to tell me what's happening!" I hear the slight panic slip through in his voice, and I know he must _really _be worried, because he always keeps his worries to himself when he's with me. He never liked to make me _"unnecessarily freak out" _as he once put it bluntly.

"She's having a panic attack," I see Vee sit next to Patch with my purse in her hand.

"Oh crap," I hear him murmur as he sits down in front of me. "Put your head between your knees. Deep breaths. You'll be okay. Do you have your iron pills?"

"Here," I hear Vee say as she thrusts my purse at Patch. "I think she usually puts them in the left pocket."

"Okay-" Patch suddenly stops talking as he takes out a small packet with pills in it. A very familiar packet. _Oh crap. _Here I was, having a panic attack in an alleyway, with my boyfriend - or whatever his title was now - right next to me while he was supposed to be giving me space, and he had found the bloody Ritalin. Why didn't I hide that better?

"What's this?" He asks quietly, holding the packet directly in my line of vision.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the reason I didn't update for so long was because first, I was ill. And then, I had a whole tonne of life-related stuff I had to do, plus loads of tests that counted towards my final grade. Huge apologies for that - I will do my best to update every week; but come MayJune it may not be possible because all my final exams are then...but I will do my best.**

**Also, let me know if you guys would prefer a quick summary of the previous chapter before the new one, because sometimes I feel like I have way too many mini-storylines going on, and it can be hard to keep track...sooo let me know :)**

**Apart from that, please review and let me know what you think! I do love you guys a tonne :))**

**-Renesmee27 xo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Quick summary of last chapter -**

**Nora and Vee reconcile, but as they're catching up in Enzo's, Nora sees Patch and ends up having a panic attack. Patch sees this happen and both Patch and Vee rush to Nora's aid to try to help her; as they're looking for her iron pills Patch comes across the Ritalin (memory enhancement pill) she's been taking in secret, and questions her about it.**

**And that's where we left off...on with the story now!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nora's POV<strong>_

"Look, can you question her about that later? There's a very high chance she may go unconscious if you don't give her the iron pills!" Vee said in a higher pitch than usual.

"Right," Patch replied, and quickly finds the bottle. "Here," He shakes out two from the bottle and drops them into my hands.

I swallow them, and a few minutes later I feel slightly better. Slowly, everything around me comes into focus, and I find myself looking deep into Patch's eyes.

His eyes were my one weakness. I could get distracted from anything by just _glancing _into them, and get lost in their depths and mysteries. They were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever known. And right now, as I continued to stare into them, I started questioning myself.

_Was now the time to think about what he asked me? To date him in my dreams and ignore him in real life? _Could I handle that?

The ringing of my phone broke my train of thought. I fumble for it and answer without looking.

"Hello?" I say.

"_Hey, N. Just checking in to let you know I'm picking you up at 7 tonight. That okay?"_

I mentally slap myself. _The date with Mark. _I had almost forgotten about it. Truth be told, I was planning to go home after my shift and maybe have a girls night in with Vee.

But considering what Mark had done for me, I couldn't just cancel last minute.

"Oh hey… um, yeah that's fine. Should I know a dress code or anything?"

"_Dress fancy but formal. I'll leave it at that," _and he laughed.

I smile slightly on the other side of the line, even though I know he can't see it. "Got it. Do you know my address?"

"_Nope, so can you text it to me ASAP?" _

"Yeah, I'll do it in a few minutes, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"_No worries. See you tonight, N,"_

"See you," I say, cutting the call.

I put the phone back in my bag, suddenly feeling self-conscious; knowing there was a high chance Patch and Vee heard everything. We were in pretty close proximity together, after all.

"Care to explain?" Both of them ask at the same time.

"Whoa. Did you guys work on your telepathic skills or something?"

"Answer the question, Nora. Or should I say, _N?_" Patch says.

"It's nothing." I murmur, putting the iron pills back in the bag. "We're going out on one date. And what I do is _none _of your business, may I remind you." I say, pointedly looking at Patch.

"You _are _my business!" Patch says frustratedly. "This guy could be dangerous, Nora! You barely know him!"

"He's right!" Vee chipped in. "I mean, _Mark? _Seriously, Nora?"

"How do you know I'm going out with Mark?" I ask, surprised.

"Please, everyone at school's been talking about it. But-"

"What?!" I ask.

"Oh, don't sound so surprised. We live in an itsy town. Mrs. Leeway watering her flowers makes the news."

"Who's Mrs. Leeway?"

"You know? That creepy woman that lives right opposite me?"

"That's Mrs. Lopez-"

"Okay, going off tangent here," Patch interrupts.

"Look, it is none of your business when and who I go out with." I say, getting up, dusting off my clothes and then adjusting them.

"Where are you going?" They both ask at the same time, again.

I give them a look again.

"It's a coincidence, I swear. Nora, we still haven't properly caught up-"

"I'm sorry, Vee. But my shift starts now, and I need to go."

"Nora, wait. Can we talk?" Patch looks at me almost pleadingly.

"No," I reply, a few seconds later. "But you can call me later."

* * *

><p>Enzo's seemed to be much busier than usual today. Which I was surprisingly happy about. More customers meant more distractions, and less time to think about today.<p>

Keeping my mind busy was the best way to cope with my problems right now.

"Nora, can you handle table eleven?" One of the barista's – Kathy – asked me.

"Sure," I reply. I quickly retie my ponytail – my hair was in as good a mood as I was in today – and walk towards it without looking at the people.

"Can I take your order?" I ask.

"We'll have three orders of the chilli cheese fries, two double cheese burgers, and the ravioli,"

As soon as I look at the man giving the order, I feel like I know him. He definitely looked familiar. Unfortunately, I just couldn't figure out where I knew him _from. _Which really frustrated me. Impatience was part of my nature, and it annoyed me just _that much _more.

"Any drinks with that?" I ask as I scribble it down; trying to keep the focus on getting the order and _not _frantically searching my brain to figure out how I knew him.

"Three cokes,"

"Okay, so that should take around fifteen minutes," I take their menus away, and I suddenly remember where I know him from. He was the one talking to Patch. But I didn't feel any aura coming from him, as I usually did from non-humans.

So how did Patch know him? And _why_ was Patch talking to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the mini cliff-hanger, all will be revealed soon! <strong>**Special thanks to the lovely reviews left by _Amy _and _Demi._ They made me so happy :)**

**Once again (I feel like I say this in every chapter haha) thank you so much to all the beautiful people reading/reviewing/following/favouriting this. It means a lot.**

**Also, if anyone has any suggestions/prompts for any Patch & Nora fics, leave me a review or PM and I'll see what I can do! **

**Do drop a review and let me know your thoughts; next chapter should be coming next weekend :)**

**-Renesmee27 xo**


	22. Chapter 22

I had been racking my brains for the past twenty –three minutes since I got home from Enzo's, and I _still _couldn't figure out a reason as to why Patch would be talking to a human.

Unfortunately, I couldn't think about it for too long because I had a date to get ready for. In a way, I felt like I was betraying Patch - but on the other hand, didn't I deserve a little fun? Especially since everything that had happened in the last five months?

Plus, it wasn't like it _meant _anything. I was going on this date as a favour to myself; technically. I was going on this date in order to have a continuous (free!) supply of Ritalin. I needed Ritalin to get good grades, and I needed to get good grades to get into a good college and a good job and therefore be able to survive for the rest of my life.

At least, that was what I kept telling myself to justify this date.

Mark had told me to dress "fancy but formal". I had no idea what that meant. So in the end, I settled for a dark purple A-line dress that came to just above my knees, with leather leggings (because it was kind of cold outside) and black wedge heels. I added on a leather jacket for an edgier style.

_Was I really doing this? Was I actually going on a date with some guy just to get pills that would make me study better?_

The answer was yes. Patch hadn't called me since our run-in earlier, and I hadn't either.

I deserved a night out. I deserved to relax after everything that had happened recently. So I would go on _one_ date. One date meant nothing. Mark had said so himself.

An hour and a half later, my hair and makeup was done. I had done a smoky eye, with a dark coloured lip-gloss – similar to the colour of my dress – and I had put my hair in a somewhat-casual low bun.

M phone suddenly buzzed and came to life. A text from Mark letting me know he was outside. I gave myself one last look in the mirror to confirm I was socially presentable, and left. Mark was standing right outside my driveway in front of a…was that a _limousine? _

He gave me a half smile. "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you," I said automatically. "You don't look so bad yourself," I say, as I gave him a once over. I had to admit he cleaned up good. He was wearing a blazer over a pair of black jeans and motorcycle boots.

_Just like Patch,_ a voice in my head said.

No. I could _not _allow myself to think like that today. Today was not about Patch. It was about Mark and having a good time and letting my hair down. Not literally, because it was in a bun – but same difference.

"Why the hell is there a limousine outside my driveway?" I almost stutter in astonishment.

"It's mine,"

"_You own a limousine?"_

"Well, not _me _per se, my dad does. But same thing, right? He gave me permission to let me use the limousine to take a certain beautiful girl out on a date she will never forget." He winked at me.

_Winked? A limousine? How on Earth was I supposed to say that I only wanted to go out on ONE date with him – and more for my benefit rather than anyone else's?_

"That's…Mark, you really don't have to go through this much trouble for me. A dinner and a movie is fine. Or even just a movie. Really." I assure him, although a smaller part of me desperately wants to ride in that limousine.

"Nope," He said grinning. "Tonight, we do things my way." He opened the door as he said this, inviting me inside.

I swallowed. "Sure." I said, slightly intimidated. Did I really have a choice? Besides – what girl apart from me was stupid enough to _reject _a limousine on a date? Vee would personally make me pay when she found out.

"Oh my _GOD._" The inside of the limousine seemed to stretch on for…a while. I knew it was a limousine and everything, but _jeez. _This was easily able to complete with all the other limousines I had seen on TV and magazines. There was a TV in it, a mini-bar, a mini-fridge – and the plush leather seats would easily give our couch a run for our money. Come to think of it, the limousine probably cost more than my house. Huh.

"Champagne?" He offers me from the mini-bar.

"No, it's fine." I give him a small smile. No need to get drunk tonight and do something stupider than usual. Plus, I technically wasn't even legal to drink.

"Come on." He encouraged. "Just one glass?"

Suddenly, I felt myself wanting to agree with him. Why shouldn't I drink? Why shouldn't I break the rules once in a while? Besides; I wasn't driving tonight either, so it wasn't like I was putting anyone in danger, right?

"Sure, why not?" I say, taking the glass from him. I take a sip and instantly feel like I'm in heaven. "This tastes _amazing_. It's like liquid gold."

I somehow finish it within a minute, and I'm unable to resist the next glass.

By the time we get to wherever we're supposed to get to – which I completely forgot to ask – all four bottles of champagne are finished by Mark and I.

In the back of my mind, I know that something's wrong, and this isn't me – but the inner drunk girl in me wants to get out, and have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>...yeah, I know...<strong>

**Long time no see. I owe you guys an explanation. Basically - I just had a crap load of exams that I _really _had to focus on, because I'm off to college in September and everything...and I really needed to study. I'm really, really sorry for the HUGE delay though. If all goes well, this story will (fingers crossed) hopefully be finished by this summer...after all this time, haha.**

**On the bright side, I officially no longer have school any more, meaning I can focus my time on binge-watching TV shows and writing! I'll be updating once a week, as usual, but I'm hoping it'll be more than that because I have so much free time now. **

**Sorry for the somewhat filler chapter too, but this chapter will become pretty important later on, so yeah :)**

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read this after all this time; I truly appreciate it. **

**Maybe leave your thoughts in a review...? ;)**

**Love,**

**-Renesmee27 xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

I'm laughing out loud at something funny Mark's said. He's said a lot of funny things tonight, actually. I don't think I've had this much fun in ages.

We're sitting in a booth at some fancy restaurant that his dad apparently owns. We finished dinner ages ago, and now we're talking whilst being supplied with endless quantities of drinks. Or at least, I am. It's free for us anyway, and I wanted to experiment a bit.

_So this must be what it's like to feel rich,_ I thought.

But despite my happy mood, I can feel that something's not right. Something is niggling in the back of my mind, telling me that this overall situation…is not what I think it is.

For starters, I _know_ I'm drunk. I know this because Mark keeps going in and out of focus, and because I'm sitting with my feet propped up on the table, and I'm 99% my underwear is showing. And I don't particularly care.

I want to see what it's like to break the rules once in a while, and I want to let loose for a night. I know that if Vee or Patch saw me in this state right now, they wouldn't be very happy. Vee would shout at me, and Patch would most likely kill Mark. And for some reason, I almost want them to see me in this state. I wanted to show them that I wasn't always _good little girl Nora, _and I had a completely different side to me.

But the problem with Vee and Patch was that they never let me have fun! They never let me break out of my shell and go in a fancy limousine with fancy champagne – and they definitely would _not_ let me get this drunk.

Well, I'd _show_ them what fun I was having. I'd call them, and tell them how drunk I was and how I'd never felt this happy before. I almost wanted to make them jealous.

In fact, I also found myself really liking Mark. I wanted to go on another date with him, and have even more fun.

And then, I had a brainwave. Why not go on a second date with Mark, and simultaneously make them jealous? Or at least, one of them?

"Heyyyy, Marky!" I slur out happily.

He grins from opposite me and says; "What can I do for you babe?"

"Let's go make my ex really, really, _reallllyyyy_ jealous!" I exclaim, like it's the best idea in the world.

"Your ex as in…Patch? Don't think that's the best idea sweetheart," He gives me a smile, almost like he's pitying me.

I take my feet off the table; grab my heels, jacket and purse, and start walking away from the table. Or stumbling would be a better word. Being drunk and walking didn't exactly go hand in hand.

"Hey!" Mark says a little behind me. "Where are you going?"

"Bo's! I said I'd make Patch jealous, and that's exactly what I'm going to do! If you don't want to come with me, then that's your problem, mister!" I say, in an almost threatening manner.

_We're starting to cause a scene in the restaurant_, I can very vaguely notice from my drunken state. A lot of heads are turned towards me and Mark, but I can't think about that right now because –

I can't help opening my mouth and throwing up all over the beautiful floor.

_Oh crap. _I thought.

I lift my head from my mess, and I suddenly feel a little more together with myself. "I am _so so sorryyy_," I say to Mark. I am still mostly drunk, and my words still slur. Luckily, I didn't manage to get any on Mark's shoes. Which is good, because I'm 99% sure they're probably genuine Italian leather and super expensive.

On the other hand…if people weren't looking before, they _definitely _are now. Many of them, I notice, are gasping or turning their heads away in disgust.

Someone suddenly appears before me with a mop and bucket, and I start profusely apologising, again. "I am so, so soooo sorry!"

And then I start laughing. "Oh my God, isn't it weird how soo and mooo only have a letter different, but they don't even rhymeee, like why is that? Say it, Marky! Mooo, sooo like how does that make any senseee? In fact, you know what? ENGLISH SUCKSS! It's like yooo dude, what's up with your complicated languageee, like how do people actually get ittt?"

Mark is dragging me away at this point, and now I recognise that _he's _the one apologising to whoever was mopping the floor. I also vaguely recognised that he gave him some money. I wonder how much. Probably like $200. He could certainly afford it.

A few minutes later, we're in the limo again. "Markyyy,"

"Uh, Nora? Can you not call me that please? My family do that enough to annoy me,"

"Oh!" I say. "Well, how about Markeroo? Markster? Oooh!" I suddenly exclaim at the end. "Is Mark short for something? Like…Markenia? Markstone? Markloster?"

Mark looks half-afraid, half-amused at me. "Just Mark's fine, okay?"

"Okay, Just Mark!" I say giggling. Mark rolls his eyes in response.

"WAIT!" I suddenly say. "YOU'RE NOT DRUNKK, WHY ARE YOU NOT DRUNK?!"

He laughs. "Someone had to be sane enough to take you home. I stopped after the first couple of drinks. Plus, you started getting so funny; I wanted to remember it,"

"That's not fair!" I say like a pouty child.

"If you forgive me, I'll take you to Bo's to see your ex?"

"Ohmigosh I completely forgot! Thank you for reminding me! Of course you're forgiven!"

He laughs at me again. "Glad I could help,"

* * *

><p>Some time later, I'm not sure when, I see the familiar building.<p>

"Bo's!" I say happily. "Let's go make my ex super jealous!" I stumble out of the taxi – barefoot, by the way, because who the hell can wear heels whilst they're drunk? – and fall straight onto the floor.

"Nora! Are you okay?" He asks me concerned, helping me up and closing the door to the limo as he gets out.

"I'm fiiine! Getting out of a limo is so hard though!"

"It is when you're drunk," He says, giving me a half-smirk.

I laugh loudly. "Just Mark, you're so funny! Let's go to Bo's okayyy? Thank you, nice limo man!" I say, as it drives away.

"Okay, let's go okay? We'll only stay there for a few minutes though, you're probably gonna crash any second,"

"Okay!" I respond happily. I'm very, _VERY_ happy tonight. Mark is making me very happy. In fact, I almost feel as happy with Mark as I do with Patch. Maybe Mark should be my boyfriend!

"Hey, Just Mark!" I say, we walk into Bo's – though I should say _he's _technically walking me to Bo's. Walking is hard when you're drunk. "Will you be my boyfriend? Forever and ever and ever?"

He looks scared. "Um…let's see how you feel in the morning about that, okay?"

"Okay! I won't forget!" I say. "OOOOH, LOOK WE'RE IN BO'S!" I say loudly. I don't know why I shouted it. I felt the moment, and I took it.

And then, in the corner of my eye, I notice a familiar person slowly turning to look at me.

_Patch. _The one reason, and only reason, I was here.

He walks towards Mark and I, who has his arm around me, and as he does so he has a highly skeptical look on his face.

"_Nora? _Are you…drunk?" He says, incredulously.

I giggle at his question. "Well, duh! But that doesn't matterrr, because this is Just Mark, and he's my new boyfriend, and we came here to make you jealous! Is it working?"

Mark interrupts and says: "Well, actually, we're not really -"

"Ssshhh!" I exclaim. "And I'm HAPPY, Patch! Mark makes me happy! I've been happy the whole night! And I wanted to tell you _THAT!_"

"Mark," Patch says through gritted teeth. "Mind if I borrow your _girlfriend _from you for a second?"

"Uh, sure mate." Mark looks scared, and passes me over to Patch.

"Wait for me!" I call out to Mark, as Patch basically carries me to some corner of Bo's.

"Okay," Patch says when we're alone. "_What the hell is up with you tonight?"_

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I know this is a couple of days late. I have a legitimate excuse though...I got the chickenpox. Woop. So I've basically been pretty ill and this was the first time I got round to writing. <strong>

**...which might explain the weird chapter. I got somewhat (okay, a LOT) carried away with drunk Nora, but I really enjoyed writing it lol. Welcome to the inner workings of my brain...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though! Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger, the next chapter will carry on directly from this.**

**Hope you're all doing well and are having a lovely summer!**

**Love,**

**-Renesmee27 xo**


End file.
